The Winged Demigod
by What'supbuddy
Summary: Daedalus was stumbling around the Labyrinth when a mortal who could see through the mist walked in and handed him a bundle with a child inside. He took it confused, as she killed herself by throwing herself in front of a hellhound. Her name was Lindsay Makris, and having a daughter of Zeus was too much for her to handle. (Suck at summaries. Suspense will come in later.) COMPLETE.
1. I gEt SuRpRiSeD

**This is the rewrite of the Winged Demigod, those of you who read it before, well…its better now. A lot better. I'll be posting relatively fast and probably once to two to (maybe) three times a week. **

**I hope you guys like it, and review. (Criticism is accepted, but…could you guys sugar-coat it a bit)? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Hero's of Olympus. I own Alexandria, and two other characters that come in later.**

**ChApTeR 1: Alexandria's POV**

* * *

I woke up, feeling ten times more tired now than when I went to sleep. Driving tourists around the islands for tours and to their hotels takes a lot of energy. Thats usually in the afternoon to evening time. In the morning I have to take care of my shop in town.

Let me start from the beginning, I'm a demigod. Daughter of Zeus, and sixteen years old. I'm five five, (height), and I have straight short black hair with brown eyes. I'm sixteen, I was raised by Daedalus, but three something years ago, he disappeared. I never went to go find him, he told me not to, for my safety and survival. He said my survival is important, so I have to do as he says. I _do_, but its kinda hard.

My mom had a thing with Zeus and they had moi, screaming child in a bundle. She found Daedalus stumbling around in the Labyrinth, (since she could see through the mist), and handed me over to him, gave him instructions that I was the daughter of Zeus. He took me, supery dupery confused at why she handed me over to him, then, she killed herself. Throwing herself in front of a hellhound, she didn't know if it would work, but it did, leaving me in the hands of a guy whose over four thousand years old.

He took me in, and he walked some more around in the Labyrinth, and randomly appeared on an island of the there, he got a store that he made into a tourist shop for food, and regular stuff on the beach, (umbrellas, sunblock, you get the point), and all sorts of souvenirs. He remade his life.

So, after he disappeared, I took over the shop and the business. After a few months I started to get worried, but I stayed true to him that I won't go after him, and I never did. A year passed, two, nothing. Three years passed and I never left my island, only to pick up tourists from the mainland airport to their hotels.

Before he left, he got a small island, for about two million, I had no idea where he got that kind of money, but he built the house with his own hands, with me helping. Then, he grew passionate about a project one winter, while a hurricane was blowing by, and he sat there and started doodling around in his notebook. When he finished doodling around, he showed it to me. It was a sketch of wings. He started to talk about it and said, "Well what if I could graft them on someone." and "It would have to be a surgery and very carefully grafted on." and bla bla bla.

He then just went to his corner of the house, and started planing it out. I sat there, eating my hot dog, and thought. _That was weird... _

I knew Daedalus had lost his son with the wings that he made to run from King Midas, they worked, you just weren't supposed to fly so close to the sun, then the wax would melt. But Icarus did and now he's dead. I suppose its grief, since he occasionally talks of him, and then grumbles off to his corner and thinks over the wings. I had no idea they still bugged him thousands of years later.

For days he stayed in his workshop, as I liked to call it, without end he worked on it, sketching and re sketching till they were just perfect. He only came out to eat and go to the bathroom. I was the one who had to take care of the shop and drive tourists around, I was only eleven, but I was confident I won't kill anyone.

There was moments, when I nearly crashed into rocks or other boats, but I never did and the poor tourists were traumatized from the ride. I remember I went straight home after the sixth day of nearly killing myself and tourists, angry at Daedalus, and stormed up to his corner. That moment was when he thought of how to graft wings on someone. He rambled on showing me the math and sketches while I stood there numbly.

He asked me if I wanted to have wings. I looked at him, he was smiling wide, excited, I knew he still grieved over his son, so I said yes. He got to work right away, he made sure I was healthy enough and skinny and all that. He measured my height and weight, made sure I ate healthy and then he got to work on the surgery four weeks later.

Now I have wings, for almost five years I've had them. Its kinda scary, but he was right, they worked great and I hide them well. As a daughter of Zeus I don't have the power to fly by controlling the wind, but I can summon thunderstorms and all sorts of storms including hail, rain, and tornados. I'm pretty crafty with a sword, dagger, and bow, since Daey taught me. He told me some day, monsters are gonna find me, and then I'll need to go into Emergency Protocol One. Which is just give the business and shop to my neighbors and get the thunderbolts off my island and go to some camp in America.

I waited for years for that "day" to come but so far, nothing. I still did my lessons, still did the textbook homework and tests for school. I still sat here on this island for three years and payed the bills by myself. I _survived_. Call it that, if you will. It wasn't easy, and countless times the bank threatened to close my shop and business since I can't run a business and shop since I'm underage, but I have no family, so they let me continue. Out of pity and sympathy, perhaps.

I go to the store to buy goods once every two weeks, and try to act normal. But someone has been watching me. Whenever I would dump my bags in the boat that I've used to go to the store, I have the feeling that I'm being watched. I would casually turn around and some man in a bar was watching me, drinking wine. Or some mail guy studying me closely. Or some hair dresser, giving me a cold look from over her customers head. I get the creepy-deepies off of them.

I don't know much about scary people, but they fit my description, so I go to a different store. But I'm still watched. Craftsmith, clanging on metal and glaring at me. A scholar, regarding my hygiene from a far. A guy with a harp, bright enough to make my eyes hurt. I take it I'm being watched from the Gods and Godesses. From my dad? From who? I have no idea what in Hades I should do? Gods and Goddesses aren't much of a threat, their supposed to help demigods, but they haven't helped me much, from what I can see.

I look back on those days, still in my bed, on my side since I can't sleep on my back. It hurts too much. I sigh once, then roll over and off my bed. I can't help but yawn, still tired. I wipe my eyes with a hand and go to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and brush my hair. I leave it down, too lazy to do anything else to it.

I moved through the kitchen, making a ruckus, not paying attention to the dracaenae that slipped into my house. She nearly killed me. I was just cooking eggs and some bacon, when I heard a squeak. That squeak saved my life.

I whirled around, wielding a dagger, that was stored in the knife drawer, I managed to stab her in the leg. She disintegrated into golden dust, and as quick as I can, going through the Protocols in my mind. I ran to a sofa, and pulled the cushion off. Inside was the stuff that could safe my life right now. The backpack with the requirements of money, ambrosia, nectar, another dagger, some food and water. Matched, ropes, and greek fire, to burn the house up.

I shoved the backpack on my shoulders, grabbed my weapons, and the map that had the route to take me to that camp. I could hear more dracaenae coming from the back of the house, I rummaged for my handy dandy whistle. Finding it in on the bottom on the secret compartment, I broke the nearest window with the handle of the dagger in my hand.

I slid through, ignoring the cuts from the jagged ends of the glass on my arms. Upon coming outside, there was a telkhine and cyclops, both holding swords. I fought with the telkhine, and he soon was monster dust. The cyclops glared at me through his eye, and charged, I side-stepped and jabbed him in the gut. He disintegrated as I slid my boots on, that I grabbed from the backpack, and I ran towards the water, ripping the cord off the vial of greek fire. I threw it behind me and it exploded. I pushed off the ground, and flew away from my home.

* * *

I slammed to a full stop in the sand on my neighbors island. I rolled a couple of times, and hid my wings, tightly against my shirt. I got up to my feet and ran to Patrick Summer's house. It was big, mansiony, and he even had a pool. Which made no sense since he had his own private beach. I can never understand millionaires.

I banged on the door, checking behind me, looking at the explosion at my island, the house up in flames. The door opened, and I saw Martha, his fourteen year old daughter, she's okay, for a girl. I walked in, immediately catching my breath from my flight.

"What happened to your house?" She asked me, gawking at the fire, then turned to look at me.

I shook my head, "Doesn't matter, where's your dad?"

"He's at town. De Hijo Bar." She said, shrugging off the fire so quickly.

I nodded once, "Thanks, Martha." I left her house in search of Patrick.

* * *

I ran into the Bar, De Hijo, and checked for a burly man in a straw hat and swimming trunks. I found him in the far corner. I haven't came to this side of town for over three months. Especially ever since that man that watched me, drinking wine.

"Ahh, there's my neighbor, I was just telling you about, Mr. Dino." Patrick said to some man that I couldn't see under the dim lights of the bar. Skimpy girls in bra's and booty shorts offered drinks to men in the booths and tables. One offered me some drink, but I just waved her off. I didn't come for a drink, I came to sell my business and shop.

"Hi, Patrick." I said to my neighbor, "Hi, Mr. Dino." I told the man next to him.

"Its Dionysus." He said, drinking some wine.

For some reason he looked familiar, I can't put a finger on him. _Whatever_, I shook that thought off.

"Sorry 'bout that. Patrick?" I asked the millionaire.

"Hmm?" He asked me absentmindedly, thinking about beer and gambling. Usually when he drinks and gambles, its the worst time to talk business, but I seriously needed money.

"I want to sell my business and shop to you." I said straightforward.

He laughed meanly, "Nice try, kiddo."

I put my hands on the table, in front of his face, trying to get my point across, "I mean it, I want to sell it to you."

He stared at me, and held his hands up to stop the game with his buddies. "You really mean it?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yes."

He thought for second, "Alright, I'll give you ten thousand."

I gave a grin, "Your very generous."

He shrugged, "Well, something tells me you need the money, am I right? Daey made good money off of it, you just had trouble bringing as much customers as he did."

I shrugged too, "Suppose so, he drove the boat better than me."

The men all laughed, except not Dionysus. He stared levelly at me, watching me speak.

Patrick chuckled, "Alright, here ya go." He gave it to me in cash. Holy Zeus. Its a lot on money. Does he just have ten grand on him when he gambles? Geez, no wonder he's a millionaire.

"Thank you sir, your very kind." I told him, counting the money, then I handed the keys to the boat and shop, and all the regulations and contracts and stuff.

"Yea, well, git out of here. The manager is not sure whether to kick you out or ask you for a drink." He said, motioning with his head to the manager, who was watching us.

"Getting out." I said and left the bar, squeezing past men who asked me to dance with them.

I barely got outside when Dionysus stopped me, out in the sunlight, he looked familiar. Then I remembered, he was the man watching me from the bar, drinking wine. Dionysus, wine. He was the God of Wine. Man, I'm an idiot.

"Here, its a ticket from your dad, to help you get out of here. You can't exactly fly over to Florida, can you?" He asked me sarcastically.

"No." I replied, taking the ticket, "Thank you."

He shrugged, "Don't tell that to me, tell that to your dad." He walked off, back to the bar.

I looked at the ticket. To Miami, Florida. From, Great Iguana Island. I checked the passport. It was fake, but it would work.

I gave a grin and sent a prayer to my dad, for the first time in my life.

_Thanks dad, for everything._

* * *

**First chapter is done, hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you guys think, which first chapter is better, the first story, or this one? It would be seriously appreciated if you could tell me. **

**Btw, this isn't Maximum Ride. This is completely different. **

**So, posting in a few days. Till then. **

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	2. I aLmOsT dIe-A cOuPlE oF tImEs

**Hey guys! I'm trying my hardest to make this story the best it can be. I'm going over and over it, making it readable for ya. Alrighty! Here's chapter two! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't PJ or HoH. I only own my story line and my characters.**

**ChApTeR 2: Alexandria's POV**

* * *

I managed to get on the plane without killing or being killed by monsters.

This is good news, since I have broke all kinds of rules by bringing aboard the plane, two celestial bronze daggers, a celestial bronze sword, and a bow and arrows. The flight attendant droned on and on and on about the rules like no smoking and seat belt sign.

Sigh. Mortals. They have no idea.

The flight was only two hours but it seriously cost over four hundred dollars, sheesh. Pricey. Hopefully not everything is so expensive in America like their flights. _

I stared out the window, looking at the rain that was falling down on Miami. I've lived on the Great Iguana Island my entire life. I've never gone on a vacation, why would I? I live in the Bahamas. I've never been outside the islands much. Once for a very picky couple from Canada that demanded that me and Daey get them from the Grand Bahama Island. Jerks. But in the end, they were worth it, we got three hundred bucks.

I could feel the wheels grind down on the runway, touchdown. I had to stop watching American Football, it was affecting me in a bad way. I'm thinking like a five year old.

I wait until the plane reaches the tunnel, and the seat belt sign above me flashes off. Thank the Gods, I'm getting claustrophobic. And the overweight man sitting next to me wasn't helping.

"Sorry, love." He whispered and got up with great difficulty.

I tried to smile, "No problem." Gods he's weird. I think he's British or something. Who knew that they could be so weird?

He moved out of the way and let me pass him, I moved past and down the little aisle between the seats. People pressed on my sides and I had to restrain myself from shrieking like a five year old. Cooties.

We finally reached the bloody tunnel, and I practically ran down, searching for terminal five. I went down an escalator. Searched the first level, which was mostly shops, shops, and more shops. Not there. I went on the third level, bathrooms, a shop, also not there. I asked a janitor. The second level, omigods, I'm an idiot. I thanked her, and went back down, and finally found it.

I was walking towards it when I saw my backpack going around on the carousel, I started to run. It was going towards the end and make another circle, I ran faster. I barely pulled it off before it could disappear, call me crazy, but this thing is between life and death.

"Phew." I said out loud. A couple of people smiled. Some random guy clapped. I smiled and looked for the map in it, and found it. I opened the map as I shouldered the backpack. I walked off from the terminal, studying the map closely.

I studied it, okay. I have ten thousand dollars, plus twenty or so drachmas, give or take. Another plane. Train. Cabs. Boats. Buses. Hmmm, guess I'll have to be creative. I walked out of the airport and nearly got killed by a cab.

"What the hell, darling!? Look where you're going!" Some cab driver yelled at me as he drove past. I jumped back onto the sidewalk, Holy Zeus. Americans drive ridiculous.

I blinked twice, I could fly, but only short distances. I looked around at the people standing on the sidewalks, waiting for a cab or bus. I shook my head, so far my thought of America is that its scary. But what can I do? Nothing, so I'm going to keep walking then find a park where I can take off, but I'm kinda hungry, so food first. Maybe a...

Is that a McDonalds?

I'm going to try a McDonalds. Whatever that is.

* * *

Wind was blowing past my ears and face, my hair whipping behind me. Thankfully, its short, so it won't get too tangled. I looked down, I was only a a thousand feet off the ground, maybe a bit more. I don't look that big from up above, I'm kinda small actually.

I can see networks of highways and roads from up here. I flew for an hour. And stopped at Jacksonville for some clarification on my map at some Denny's. It was already one o'clock. I woke up at eight this morning, and with an hour cooking, getting ready, selling my business. Another hour before the plane. Then two on the plane. Then ten minutes walking to a park, and another hour to Jacksonville by wings.

So, one, two, three, four, five, and ten. Five hours and ten minutes. Man, I feel old. I sighed, and continued on over some of the Atlantic ocean to South Carolina. Another hour passed by. From Charleston, I flew to Greenville, North Carolina. Another hour. I was starting to feel hungry.

I continued flying and ate some food that I had in my backpack. Sandwiches, a soda. I felt better after. I kept flying, occasionally looking at my map, passing by cities and towns. Elizabeth City, Norfolk, an hour later. It was now four o'clock. I was moving fast, maybe sixty miles per hour.

It's glorious, being this high up. I love it.

I was flying over Newport News. Twenty minutes away from Norfolk. Thats when I smacked into a hailstorm. I didn't notice the clouds until Greenville, but I ignored them. Now, I wished I hadn't.

I couldn't see anything, my eyes squinted against the clouds, I had to find shelter, fast. I started to slowly descend. Thats when the first hailstone struck me. It was the size of my fist, easily, and came hurtling toward and speeds of thirty miles an hour. I think. I just know it was coming fast. I couldn't move fast enough, with the wind blowing against me, so I floated on a current, and it hit my wing.

Blood started to ooze out of the wound, it's very deep, hurts like someone stabbed it with a dagger. I screamed as the ground came faster than I wanted it to. Rushing up towards me.

_Extend the wing, glide. C'mon, I don't want to die! _I wailed in my head miserably. I took a deep breath, I had about forty seconds if I don't want to be an Alex hamburger on the concrete.

I slowly extended the wing, bit by bit, and painstakingly, started to slow down. But I'm still losing altitude too fast. With only seconds before I'm dead, I choke down every ounce of pain and extend it all the way. I cry out in pain, and crash into the concrete.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! :D What do you think will happen next? Is she gonna die? (I don't think so either, I just started the story). Do you think she'll be squished by a car? Found by some pedestrian? And, could you guys please review? I'm kinda in the dumps here, wondering what the hell I did wrong to scare you all off. And see the thing is, YOUR SUPPOSED TO REVIEW!**

**Alright, till I post again, (few days, give or take). Please review, loves. **

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	3. A hUrT gIrL wItH wInGs

**Disclaimer: I don't own PeRcY jAcKsOn, or HeRo's Of OlYmPuS. I own aLeX, the other two, and my story line. **

**You'll find out one the characters in this chapter…hehehe ;)**

**ChApTeR 3: Xylia's POV **

* * *

Xylia was running home from the hail.

I stopped when I saw a girl lying on the street. She had black wings with two big white spots on them. I stared at her, never seeing anyone with wings before, that was when I saw that one of her wings was bleeding.

Okay, first of all, let me start from the beginning.

I was at work, two o'clock, when we got the hailstorm warning. It said for everyone to stay indoors and not go outside. I just rolled my eyes and ignored it. And it wasn't till almost four, the time that my shift is over, that I got worried. Francis told me that I could leave early. So I did, and started to run home. I clutched my bag tightly, and tried not to cry out when a hail stone dropped on my head or shoulders.

I was almost home, when I saw that girl, lying down in the middle of the street. She looked like she fell out of the sky, and she was bleeding, heavily. So, doing something that I can only call as being human, I took her home.

I barely reached the house when the girl gave a cough. I nearly dropped her. She stirred and looked up at me, squinting then just shrugged. It then hit her that she wasn't dreaming. She pulled away with a great amount of force and wielded a dagger.

"Who are you?" she asked me, not minding the hail stones now that someone's in in her face, but she still had trouble standing, her legs sagged underneath her weight.

I put my hands up in the **Its-okay **sign. "Xylia Rae. I saw you there in the middle of the road, thought I could help you." I told her, cautiously, not to scare her.

She regarded me quietly, not sure what to say. Still tired and having difficulty standing.

"I am a demigod." I told her, practically laughing.

She stared at me then gave a sigh of relief, "Thank the Gods, I thought that you were some monster or mortal."

I could help but laugh, "No, not a monster or a mortal." I told her, just as she started to fall.

"Styx." I cursed and grabbed her before she fell again on the concrete. "At least tell me your name." I whispered to her.

She stared up at me, "Alexandria Makris." She closed her eyes and nodded off, in my arms.

I sighed, "Its okay, Alex. I got you." I glanced at my house, then back to her. "I got you."

* * *

Alex woke up, and immediately complained about food.

"Geez, you're annoying." I told her, and grabbed a sandwich that I was making. I put it on a plate and handed it to her.

She took it, "Thanks." she said, and looked around my little house. The dishes in the sink. Bright red carpet, black sofa's, the one that she was reclining on. Small breakfast bar, and small coffee table. The pictures on the wall, drawings. Bow and arrows in the corner by the back door. She grinned at it.

"Bow and arrows, huh?" she asked, motioning her head as she bit into her sandwich.

I looked at it, silver, etched with black. "Yup. Do you, have…?"

She nodded, "Yea. And a sword and two daggers. I grew up knowing how to use all three."

I gave a smile, "Sweet."

She shrugged like it was nothing, but I knew it wasn't, something was up. I could see right through people, been able to since I was little.

"You know, I don't know a lot of demigods with wings." I said, grabbing a sandwich which I made for myself. I walked towards her and sat on the other couch.

She stared at the rest of her sandwich, like it was inviting itself in. "Uh, suppose you don't." She said, as she glanced at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "You wanna tell?"

"Not really, but…maybe some other time." She said, looking away, she looked at my furniture again. "Er, nice house."

"Thanks." I said, still wondering why she wouldn't tell me about her wings, I mean, its an honest question, right?

Awkward silence filled between us. Then I asked her, "Do you know who your parent is?"

She shrugged, like it didn't matter, again, I could see right through her. "Zeus."

I couldn't help but give a small choke, "Zeus? Really?"

She nodded, "Yea, what about you?"

I gave a pitiful laugh, "I have no idea." I replied honestly to her.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

It got even more awkward, she broke it this time. "You'll find out."

I couldn't but be taken back at her confidence, she sounded confident that I will find out. Whoa…who the Hades is this girl? Surely not the daughter of Zeus? "Thanks." I said, still taken back.

She waved a hand, "No problem, you can find out, I mean…See. I'm going to this camp. Something Camp Blood-Half or Half-Blood. They train demigods, and you can find out whose your godly parent there." She said, giving a small smile, "I was going there, but course, I got hurt. And well…I have to wait until I feel better till I can start again."

I smiled, "Camp Half-Blood?"

She nodded, "Yea, erm, my…guardian told me to go there. He said thats the safest place in the world for demigods. You can come with me, if you want."

I nodded, "Makes sense, but…What if he was lying?" I asked, skeptical about her "guardian".

"Daedalus wouldn't lie to me." She said to me, grinning.

I stared at her like she was crazy, "Daedalus, wait you mean…_the Daedalus?_"

She laughed, "Yea, him. He raised me up, since I was a kid. So, I trust him."

My eyebrows were up and my eyes were huge, I still had trouble believing that she was raised by Daedalus.

"Okay. I'll come with you." I said, grinning too.

She grinned back, "Cooleo."

* * *

**Hey! Here's the chapter, its kinda short, but…I like it. **

**So, those of you who don't know who Xylia is, she was in my other story. She met Alex by following her across the Atlantic, checking up on her every once in a while. She then decided that she would check up when Alex was in a tree, and so, Alex scared the living daylights out of her, and it was funny. Turns out she was raised by Daedalus in secret, or something like that. **

**I changed her a bit up, not much, she's just nicer, but she gets meaner slightly later in the story, with reasons only known to myself. What do you think Xylia's and Alex's relationship will be? **

**Friends? **

**Best friends? **

**Mega best friends? **

**Dare I say, more than friends? Probably not...But, you never know.**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	4. TrAvElInG sUcKs

**Disclaimer: Moi does not own Percy Jackson. Moi also doesn't not own Hero's of Olympus. Moi _does _own Alex, Xylia and the other character. Moi also owns the story line.**

**One more chapter until the other character comes in. Eeek! Isoexcited! ;D**

**ChApTeR 4: TrAvElInG sUcKs: Alexandria's POV**

* * *

Ugh, I hate traveling slow. But I have to for Xylia's sake. She can't exactly fly, now can she? Thats what I thought. Anywho, I woke up in the morning grumpy, hungry, and angry. I was hurt last night, and my wings look great! But the pain, ohhhh…not so great…

I got off the couch with great difficulty, and managed to go into Xylia's bathroom without her waking up, using her bow and arrow on me, and her not smacking my face with a rubber spatula.

She's very big on spatula's.

I closed the door behind me, and breathed out in relief. _Thank the Gods…_My face doesn't like spatula's and never will. I learned the hard way, but I won't go into that too much, if fact, _never!_

I yawned, it was seven thirty in the morning, and I barely slept, one; because I kept reliving being smacked into concrete and two; I thought about the ten thousand dollars in my backpack.

I haven't told Xylia _anything _about me, yet. I plan to tell her a bit, but not too much. How in the living Zeus can she not know about me? She already knows I have _wings _and that _Daedalus _raised me! Gods, have mercy on me.

I can't help but glance at my wings, despite my sour mood, it was still fantastic to see them and my body in one piece. Seriously, it's a miracle I didn't die or get run over by a car, much less being beaten by hail stones.

I don't deserve my wings sometimes, their like a curse, and a blessing. Mixed meaning there, great way to escape from trouble, but horrible to be in pain with.

I turned on the faucet, shaking my thoughts off. I should be happy to be alive, and not dead. I washed my face, and turned it off, still shaky from the nightmarish dream I just had. I breathed a couple times, trying to calm my still racing heart. I could still see it. Some guy with curly black hair, wearing a leather jacket. Being mauled by some monster that I cannot see. His blacks eyes are pleading, he keeps yelling out a name, perhaps his or his friend's.

Logan.

* * *

Me and Xylia moved past the throng of people in the restaurant, despite it being ten in the morning. We moved plenty of cities, multiple I had no idea what they meant, but either way, meant something. We were in Fredericksburg. We were going to take a bus to Arlington. We needed help to find a bus to take us there.

So far, nobody was willing to help out, they just ignored us. Jerks. We need help, can't they see that?

"Hey, misses?" Me and Xylia turned around to face an elderly man, maybe seventy. He was wearing those old eighteen hundred hats, and was smoking a cigar. "Do you need help finding a bus stop?" He asked us.

I nodded, "Yea, could you help us?" I handed over my map, and we both sat in the booth.

He gave a cocky grin, "Sure." He thumbed it over. "Hmm, here." He reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a map of bus stops in the area. He put both next to each other, and nodded. He pulled out a pen and circled three stops on his map.

"Take my map, I don't need it. But if you're going to Arlington, this bus right here." He pointed to the one closest to the restaurant, "It'll take you right there."

"Okay." Me and Xylia said, she nodded.

"But it comes in ten minutes, but if you don't make that one. There is one by this park, a few blocks away, it goes to Alexandria, then to Arlington. Its going to come by in thirty minutes." He continued, pointing to another stop that was a near a park.

We both nodded, "Thank you so much." I said, as he gave both of the maps to me. "Thanks a lot." Xylia added to him as we both slid out of the booth and back outside.

"Alexandria…" Xlyia said, grinning.

I grinned too, "I know, a city called after me!" I put my arm over my chest like a chief would. She laughed.

I studied the map. "Sooo…the bus is right here." I checked a church's watch, "We got five minutes till it comes." We both looked at each, "Lets go!" And we took off, running past pedestrians on the sidewalk. A few shouted encouragement, others swore at us as we accidentally knocked out of their arms their groceries.

We saw a bus approach our stop. "Hurry!" Xylia shouted to me. We could see people get on, and when the last person got on, it started to move. Xylia ran up to it, she waved a hand for it to stop, and we hopped on.

Breathing a sigh of relief when we finally sat back in our seats. "Phew." I said, sighing, and leaned my head back on the seat top.

"Yea, phew." Xylia agreed. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

Me and Xylia were playing Truth and Dare when we reached Alexandria, twenty minutes away from Arlington. I was studying my friend, who I thought was really pretty.

Xylia has really blonde hair, with something that I would call silver streaks in them. She has really grey eyes, and a small, itty bitty nose. Big full lips, and long black eyelashes. Really long eyelashes.

She has about three piercings in her ears, each, and is wearing regular black jeans, navy blue t-shirt, and brown combat boots. She looks really good, and on top of that, a black jacket. I envy my friend, I glanced at my clothes.

I was still wearing the clothes that I wore when I left my island. I only brought one change of clothes, but I plan to wear it tomorrow.

"Alright, dare." I said, grinning wide, feeling confident, despite my fashion sense.

"Ummm, I dare you…"Xylia said looking around the bus, looking for a good dare. She looked at the floor where a poodle just peed. She grinned evilly, "I dare you to lick the floor."

My jaw dropped, "Thats not fair! We agreed not to do something disgusting like that!" I nearly shrieked at her, I glanced at the dog. _No way…_

She let out a laugh, "Alright then, scaredy cat."

I narrowed my eyes and glared, "Fine." I moved over to the floor, glaring at the poodle, who looked innocently at me, when she just took a piss on the floor. Ugh, dogs.

I eyed the puddle of pee, and gave a quick lick, before the bus could hit a bump on the road and make it come towards me. Rubber and the slight taste of mud filled my taste buds. "Eww." I said, looking like I was gonna puke.

Xylia looked like she was gonna pee her pants from watching me, she started to giggle horrendously, and the entire bus looked at her.

"Xyl." I hissed to her, she kept giggling. More staring. "Xyl!"

Giggle, "What?"

"Stop giggling, will you, everyone is staring at us!" I told her, while looking at the people staring. Didn't their parents teach them not to stare?

Another giggle, "Okay." She stopped and held her stomach, "Geez that was funny."

"Not really." I said, cringing at my voice. It cracked.

"Uhh, yes really." She gave another giggle, then sat, staring ahead, ignoring the stares of the people around us.

I could feel the back of my neck prickling. Something was off, why were they staring at us like that? Unless…

"Xylia." I said pleasantly, trying to hide the panic in my voice. I calmly grabbed a couple of fire bombs from my backpack, shielding them from the people.

"Yes?" Oblivious blonde that she was, she had no idea why everyone was all of a sudden were quiet like a group of mice. She frowned, and turned to look at everyone, she sensed something.

It erupted like a volcano.

Telkhines and empousai shrieked like monkey's as I threw fire bombs at them. Xylia grabbed her bow and arrows and shot at the dracaenae. I screamed at her, and broke the glass with my sword which I pulled out. "Out, Xylia! Get out!" She scrambled out the bus, and fell, which now stopped, pulled alongside the road.

She got to her feet, and shot multiple monsters. I grabbed her stuff and threw it out next to Xylia. Telkhines scrabbled with their webby hands on my back. I screamed, turning around, slaying three of them. The other four backed off. Xylia grabbed her stuff and ran off, still shooting at monsters. One after another.

She dared for a second and stole another fire bomb, but this time, with greek fire. "Get out, Alex!" She yelled at me, ready to throw it at the bus.

I grabbed my backpack, heaved it on my shoulders, and reached for the window which I shoved Xylia out. A telkhine grabbed my arm, and I kicked it off of me. It yelped as I fell out, landing on hands. I rolled over, ninja like, and got to my feet shakily. Xylia threw the fire bomb, and ran. I chased her, as fast as I could.

The explosion knocked me off my feet, yet I was a couple hundred feet away from the bus. I turned around, staring at it with wide eyes. I felt an arm grab me, "C'mon, that deals with them." Xylia said, her grey eyes cold.

I followed her, still in shock that we were on a bus full of monsters, and just realized it.

* * *

**So…I've decided to bring up the link to show all three characters on how they look like in the next chapter. It'll be a link or something. Or, even better! I will put them as the main picture. If I can, my computer hates me and thinks that two certain pictures cannot be uploaded, ugh!**

**Also, who do you guys think Logan is? A demigod? A mortal? A…mortal that can see through the mist? Tell me what you think…besides my small spoiler in the chapter ;)**

**Soo, I hope you guys liked it. And until next time…**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	5. I mEeT a GuY-gIgGlEs

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO…I own my characters and the plot.**

**Riordan owns his people, I own _my _people. **

**Soo, on to the chapter, I seriously hope you guys like it! :D **

**Other character in ONE! TWO! THREE! Action!**

**ChApTeR 5: Alexandria's POV**

* * *

Me and Xylia traveled all night alongside the road, keeping a sharp eye out for monsters. I still can't believe that we were on a bus full of monsters. And I noticed till the end.

We only stopped at a Seven Eleven to go to the bathroom and buy some some snacks and water. As we paid, I stared at the cashier, making sure he wasn't a monster. He wasn't.

We continued, finally reaching Arlington a few hours later. We were both exhausted, since we didn't sleep the night, just walked the entire time. Also, we were so jumpy, that even a field mouse got me to shriek and start hacking it with my sword. Poor thing, it didn't even have a chance.

As we walked up to Arlington, I couldn't help but notice that there were lots of stores and gas stations. Me and Xylia stopped at another gas station, Chevron, to go to the bathroom again.

I was outside, eating some beef jerky, while Xylia was in the bathroom. I popped a piece in my mouth, surveying the scenery, call it that. Nothing. It was just usual life, passing by. Traffic, parking tickets, groceries.

I shook my head, these people have no _idea _what goes on, monsters, demigods, _Gods. _I ate another piece thoughtfully, hopefully mortals won't see through the mist.

**_But there are some people who can see through the mist, or so have you forgotten? _**My annoying brain chided in, reminding me the obvious.

I rolled my eyes in my head, _Go away. I didn't ask you to come on in the conversation. _

**_Really? Could've fooled me, you practically begged me to come in. _**Annoying spoke, full of spazz and know-it-all.

_Not really, especially not since last time. _Last time, this "voice" convinced me that bananas are good to roast over the fire. It wasn't. I got sick for two weeks, unable to eat anything after that horrible experience.

**_Awww, and yet you still talk to yourself! How sweet! But, you didn't have to listen to me! And yet, you still did. _**

I'm ready to kill myself. Does any other demigod have a brain like mine and yet have entire conversations with it? Raise of hands? None?

Thats what I thought. None do.

While I was "talking to myself", a guy came by. He had black curly hair, wearing a white t-shirt. Dark blue jeans. Beauuutiful black eyes, a fierce expression on his handsome, gorgeous face.

…

Did I _really_ just think that?

**_Hehehe._**

I shook off that thought, and studied him. Why does he look familiar? I can't put a finger on it, then again, there are seven billion people on the world. I can't exactly just say he's familiar-

These thoughts were running through my head when a horde of monsters came from behind the gas station.

I snapped up to my feet, shoved my jerky in my bag, grabbed my sword, and swung it a couple of times. Xylia came running from the bathroom. She shoved a bag of Dorritos in her backpack and pulled out her bow and arrow, ready for slaying some monsters. I'm so proud of her, even though she's seventeen, a year older than me, but I'm still proud. She's only lived the demigod life for a few days, and she's a natural.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready anytime." She replied, as mortals screamed, running from the horde. We got into fighting stance.

"On three?" She asked me, glaring them down.

"On three." I confirmed. "One."

"Two."

"Three!" Came a guys voice as he jumped in front of us and started slicing at a telkhine.

I snapped back, surprised, and looking at Xylia, so was she. It was the guy that I thought was beautiful.

Xylia snapped out of it, "Who are you?" she asked, as she fought with an empousai.

I could see him grin, that was when I shook myself out of it, but I should've waited for him to reply before I did that, what he said was crazy.

"Logan."

* * *

Holy Zeus.

_Holy Zeus. _

**_HOLY ZEUS!_**

What? Did I hear him right? Did he just say his name was Logan?

**_HOLY MOTHER OF ZEUS AND GAEA AND KRONOS AND HERA AND HEPHAESTUS AND ARES AND…AND GODS AND GODDESSES ON HIGH! WHAAT!?_**

_Hehe. You didn't see that coming._

**_Did _you_? _**

Snap, brain's good. Very good.

_No._

**_Thats what I thought, telkhine with sword coming at ya._**

I widened my eyes at the telkhine, ducked as it jabbed where my head was only a second ago, and I stabbed it in the gut. It turned into monster dust.

_Thanks, I guess…_

**_Your brain's supposed to help you see things, well…thats all I did._**

_Err…thanks. I have monsters to slay._

**_Yes you do._**

I slayed and hacked and shot and cut into those monsters like it counted. Which of course it did, I had to live long enough to see what Logan meant by his name was "Logan".

It wasn't until the last telkhine, _fifty billion monsters later_, shrieked and tried to run away. Xylia shot it before it could go far, and looked at me, then to Logan.

"Alright, Logan. Who are you?" I asked him the question that has been bugging me for ten minutes.

He shrugged and cleaned his sword, it was impressive looking, nice and big and muscly…Wait. Thats his arm…

"Demigod, like you two." He replied, pointing a look at our weapons.

I sheathed my sword and crossed my arms over my chest, "Okay, besides the weapons, what screams "demigods" at us?"

He grinned, "Your clothes aren't hurting, and so is the scar over your arm." He studied it, "The deepness and width says that its obviously a dagger or small sword. Her limp is barely noticeable, but its still there." He motioned to Xylia, who gritted her teeth, looking mad.

"I was five." She said, standing up for herself, "Stupid cyclops had a club. He swiped me off my feet. Broke my ankle immediately, if it wasn't for Andrews," she gave a shake of her head, "I would've been dead."

"Andrews is…?" Logan asked softly, putting away his sword.

"My friend, son of Athena, if you will. Sixteen, looked after me. Made sure I was okay." Xylia looked down, staring at her bow. "He taught me how to shoot. But…he died when I was eleven."

I looked at her in sympathy, and walked up and hugged her shoulder. She shook me off, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" I asked, not believing it.

"Yea, lets just get out of here." She whispered, and started grabbing her stuff, she shot a look at Logan. "You got family?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "No. Just me, I don't even know who my Godly parent is."

I couldn't help but sigh, "Parents, they claim that they love us." Thunder rolled overhead. I waved a hand, "Hush, dad. You know its true." More rumbling, lightning striked nearby, nearly hitting a tree.

Logan and Xylia watched me with their mouths open. "Your dad's…Zeus?" Logan asked me, incredulously, glancing at the sky.

"Yep." I said, popping the **P. **More thunder. I sighed once more. "Alright, you Gods and Goddess are fantastic parents. Happy?"

For a second, nothing, then the clouds diminished back to their regular form. Xylia sighed in relief, "Lets not do that again, okay Alex?"

I grinned, "Sure? Too much fun anyways, huh?"

* * *

We were making camp, in an abandoned warehouse. I yawned, and reopened the beef jerky bag. I grabbed two, and ate them. Logan was lounging on a cardboard box like some hot Hercules, and reached over and grabbed an entire handful of jerkies.

My eyes widened and I watched him pop four in his mouth. He grinned and winked at me. In the utmost way, I rolled my eyes and went to Xylia, who watched us with an amused expression.

She grinned and took some jerkies from me, eating five in a row. My jaw dropped and I looked from Logan to Xylia, "You guys are mean! _My jerkies!_" They both laughed at me as I turned away from them, eating them in a fast, hungry way. I looked over my shoulder, munching loudly.

"What're you looking at?" I asked half-glaring half-smiling at them.

They looked at each other and started laughing, "Nice underwear."

I stopped eating. _Oh. My. Gods. _I pulled up my pants, my face red in embarrassment. They laughed harder, Xylia nearly fell in the fire that she made of cardboard boxes and paper plates.

I couldn't help it, I laughed too. Pretty soon we were laughing despite being demigods, despite being hunted by monsters, despite having tweetie bird underwear.

I fell on the cold, grey, tile floor next to Logan. He was wiping his eyes from the tears that were running down his face. I looked up at him, then to Xylia, then back at him. I asked him a question. "How long are you gonna to stay with us?"

He grinned, "Until we get to Camp Half Blood." And with that statement, he winked his famous winks. Grinning at my and Xylia's expressions.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you guys _LoVeD_ that cHaPtEr! I know I did! Who do think is Logan's and Xylia's godly parents are? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? **

**So, erm...I promised a link or the story picture as a picture of my people but I lied... No link, sorry. But heres the people/wings (don't ask) so just look them up or something.**

**Logan Wallichen- Max Minghella (Check him out in the movie Elvis and Anabelle, he was cuter there).**

**Alexandria Makris- Selena Gomez (With short, pixieish haircut).**

**Xylia Rae- Maggie Lawson (Psych- its a TV show, if you don't know).**

**Alex's Wings-Black-billed Magpie (Its a bird-obviously). **

**Follow and Favorite! Read and Review!**

**So, till next time, and as I love to say…**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	6. I hAtE bEiNg A dEmIgOd SoMeTiMeS!

**Me-Bold **

Alex-Regular

_Logan-Italic _

**_Xylia-Bold Italic_**

**Disclaimer: Xylia, you do it.**

**_Why do I have to do it?_**

**Because I said so!**

C'mon Xyl, its not that bad.

**_Uhhh, you're not doing it Alex, so shut up!_**

_Hey, don't be mean. Xylia, its not that bad._

**_Shut up, Logan, like you would know._**

**Xylia, c'mon. Logan and Alex are going to do the next two chapters.**

**_You swear?_**

**Yes.**

**_Fine. *sighs* Yourinnerbuddy doesn't own Percy or the Hero's! She owns Me, Alex, and Logan!_**

**Say the last part, Xyl.**

**_Grrr…She own's the bloody storyline too._**

**ChApTeR 6: Alexandria's POV**

* * *

We were walking along a road, passing by stores, gas stations, banks, spa's. Hotels, motels, spa's…have I mentioned spa's? I think I need a shower. Its been a while.

"Soo…" Logan started, he glanced at us. "Is it me, or do we need to refuel?"

I snorted, smiling, "Nope, I feel your pain."

He raised an eyebrow, "I can _tell._" He said, grinning at me, and waved a hand in front of his nose teasingly.

I glared at him, "Shut up! You asked to go with the smelly comity, so there!"

Xylia glanced at us, "Seriously? We do not smell. We just…"

Me and Logan stared at her.

She looked uncomfortable, "Have a strong _perfume._"

Me and Logan laughed out loud, "Ha, your funny, Xyl." Logan said, pointing at her.

She rolled her eyes, "So I hear."

I couldn't help but watch sadly as the motels and hotels left our view.

* * *

"Okay. I'm done walking!" Logan protested, he sat down on a park bench. We had only walked ten miles, and he was complaining.

I sighed and looked around. I spotted a bus stop. _Nope, we're done with buses. _I looked around some more…what about a cab? We're almost to Washington D.C. We could take a cab, then find some other transportation from there.

"What if we took a cab to D.C.?" I asked them, pointing to the multiple cabs that were driving by.

"Right? You got ten grand?" Logan asked me sarcastically.

"Actually, I do." I told him and Xylia.

"What!?" They both said at the same time.

I shrugged, and sat down next to Logan, Xylia joined us. "I lived in the Bahamas. With Daedalus, long story, and we had a shop in town and a business. I sold both to my millionaire neighbor for ten thousand dollars."

Their jaws were to the floor. "And you just told me now?" Logan asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, I felt uncomfortable about telling you guys, you'd think I'm a millionaire and then use me for my money."

Xylia nodded her head. Logan snorted, "Puh-lease! I won't use you for your money! He, he, he…"

Me and Xylia stared at him.

"I was lying ladies." He said in his Mr. Universal voice. Me and Xylia looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

We got up, leaving Logan on the bench. We started to walk to the main road. "Hey! Girls, I really was lying!" We paid no attention to him. "Xylia! Alex! I was _joking!_" He got up off of the bench and chased after us.

* * *

"You know, you two could've just said 'we're going to take a cab.' " Logan said, shoving his bag in front of him.

I laughed as I looked out the window, "And what, spoil it for us?"

"Spoil what?" He asked me. When I didn't answer, he got worried. "Xylia? _Spoil_ what?"

She laughed at him, "Nothing Logan, nothing at all."

* * *

We arrived Washington D.C.

It was big.

It was confusing.

It was, dare I say? Amazing? Fantastic? Awesome? Great cultures. Great food. Parks! Amusement Parks! Heaven for the teens! Ahhh...

I need to get a grip on things.

Me, Logan, and Xylia gawked at the White House. We ate hot dogs. I rode a bloody ferris wheel. It was fantastic. I never want to leave.

* * *

"Guys, we have to get moving." I told them, as we were eating our third hot dogs. The cooker/owner of the hot dog stand stared at us as we wolfed them down.

"Mmm?" Logan asked, his mouth full of porker.

"Yummmm…" Xylia said, ordering her fourth.

I sighed, "Gods your like five year olds."

They nodded their heads vigorously. "Yes, yes we are." Logan agreed, eyeing Xylia's hot dog.

* * *

We ended up taking a bus to Baltimore. Me and Xylia had flash backs of the ride to Arlington with the monsters. Logan was having the time of his life. He was hooting like an owl, and grabbed the bars over his head and started acting like a monkey.

Thats the last time he was having five hot dogs.

* * *

We moved on to Philadelphia from Baltimore. By then, it was near nine o'clock in the evening. I tried to keep my eyes awake until we reached Phily, but I was too tired. I fell asleep on Logan's shoulder.

* * *

"Get up and out of my bus!" the angry bus driver told the three asleep kids on his bus.

"Getting up!" I told him, and started grabbing our bags.

"Whaaa?" Xylia asked me.

"Up. Now. Off. Bus." I told her and smacked Logan's cheek.

"Argh, Matey!" He yelled and wielded his sword.

"Up, Mr. Matey." I said, and shoved Xylia her bag.

Logan opened his eyes, and looked around himself. He then said to me, "You evil thing."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, me, evil. _Up._" I said to him, getting fed up.

He sighed and got to his feet shakily. I handed him his bag and we shuffled off. We barely got off the bus when the bus started moving and it disappeared into the hazy night.

I looked around, probably the most awake one of us all. Park, park, park. A park should be safe.

"C'mon." I said to the three and we all made our way to a park. There we slept on the slides and benches.

* * *

I woke up to caramel doughnuts and coffee.

"Huh? Did you use my ten grand?" I asked the two, who were eating.

"Nope." Logan said, reaching for another doughnut. "Are you hungry? Cause if not, can I can have your-"

"No!" I yelled, grabbed my two, and held them close to me. "No. My doughnuts."

He stared at me with big eyes. He turned to Xylia and said in a scared voice. "That was scary."

* * *

We ended up riding cabs and multiple buses to New York City. Another day of traveling. We reached New York City at twelve in the morning.

We shuffled off the cab and I paid the driver.

He counted the money and grinned. "Thanks hon." He said to me and drove off.

I gave a wave after him, "No problem."

"Where now?" Xylia asked, she looked like she was going to fall asleep on her feet.

Logan looked around. "How about Central Park?" He asked and laughed. And trudged off with me and Xylia following him.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of horse feet. "Yaahh!" I screamed as I fell out of the tree that I was inhabiting.

The black horse pulled back, and on the back was a pretty girl, maybe twelve. Dark brown hair, sharp cheekbones. Gorgeous blue eyes.

She stared at me with her blue eyes, and blinked. I understood. She was waiting for me to move out of the way.

I gave a smile and scooted out of the way.

She gave me a weird look and moved on.

I shook my head, trying to understand _what_ just happened.

"You okay?" Xylia asked me, as she walked up along the trail, holding three plates full of eggs, bacon, pancakes and tea.

I looked up at her, "Yea." I said, scrunching my eyebrows. "I'm great."

She raised an eyebrow, and called up to Logan in his tree. "Hey! Mr. Universal! You hungry!?"

"Always, love." He replied and hopped out of his tree, grinning. He winked those winks to me as he walked over and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said, feeling shy all of a sudden.

He shrugged, "No prob. Food?" He asked Xylia.

She rolled her eyes and handed him a plate, and handed me the other. We sat on the grass and started eating.

When we were done, Logan leaned against a tree. "This is the life, eating. Traveling. Having a blast." He looked over to me, "We should do this more often."

I nodded, agreeing with him. "We should."

Xylia leaned back, and sighed in content. "I swear, I could stay here forever."

I snorted, "But you know we can't, we're almost to Camp Half-Blood. We have to leave if we want to get there before dark."

"Cab?" Logan asked me as we got up, and threw our trash away.

I nodded, "Yep."

* * *

"Alright, take a right." I told the cab driver. He served crazily to the right.

Xylia collapsed onto Logan. "Hey there, love." He said teasingly to her, wagging his eyebrows. "Your face is beautiful this morning."

She glared at him, "Shut up!" She shoved herself off of him, shaking Logan cooties off of her.

I barely gave a grin in Logan's direction when we reached Delphi's Strawberry's.

"Alright kids. Here's your parents work." The cab driver said, eyeing us all. "How are you all brothers and sisters? You look nothing alike."

I pulled some cash out of my backpack, and handed him the money, "We were all adopted."

We got out of the car, and it pulled away, back to New York City. Logan whistled, "Think our parents are millionaires?" He asked me, giving his grin, and elbowed me on the side.

I elbowed him back, hard enough to make him double over. "You'd be surprised Mr. Universal."

We looked at Camp Half-Blood. Suddenly nervous.

* * *

**Hola! I'm not Spanish, nor British, nor Welsh, nor am I from the Bahamas. Sorry if I'm giving you guys mixed signals. I just like to say bloody a lot. And love. I had to use a map to find the, here it goes, _bloody_ cities and islands of the Bahamas for clarification. **

**I got a question. Why do you think Xylia and Alex call Logan, Mr. Universal?**

**Pretty, pretty please, could you guys...READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! It would be so much appreciated! **

**I thank Id65 for always reviewing! ;D**

**Soeo, see you in a few days!**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	7. CaMp HaLf-BlOoD

**Disclaimer: Alex! Come here! Logan, drumroll please!**

_Ba-da-da-da-boom!_

Yourinnerbuddy does not own Percyface or the Hero's of Olympus. She owns me, Alexgorgeousface and-

_Logangorgeousface! _

and

**_Xyliagorgeousface!_**

Also, she owns the story line. Enjoy the next chapter!

**ChApTeR 7: Alexandria's POV**

* * *

We stared at the pine tree. We stared at the strawberry fields. We stared at the lava climbing wall. We stared like we just fell out of…heaven? Yea, heaven for demigods, that is.

"And this is the Big House!" Chiron the centaur said as we reached the big, sky blue four story building/house.

I gapped at the golden eagle weathervane. Logan raised his hand, his black eyes huge.

"Uh, yes? Logan, was it?" Chiron asked Logan, who looked ridiculous from the pink scarves and perfume and…is that blue eyeshadow? Ugh, Aphrodite's. Them and their pinky perfume.

Logan nodded, and tried to smooth his hair, he glanced at me, and grinned at my disgust. "Uh. When can we meet the legendary Percy Jackson?" He asked Chiron, looking up at him, his face in awe of his idol/hero/action figure. Don't ask. Its like Hercules all over again. **(A/N You guys watched the Disney Hercules? Thats where I got the action figures from).**

"Percy Jackson?" Chiron said, thumbing it over. He shook his head, "Soon, Logan. Now come inside! Have to meet the other member of the Council!"

We walked in, not sure what to expect. I wasn't expecting an older man, whence Dionysus, playing poker with a guy and drinking a diet coke.

"Mr. Dino?" I asked as we walked in the room, I noticed that they were playing on a Ping Pong table.

He looked up, smiling, "Ahh, Allie. So nice for you to be here. And I see you've made new friends."

I looked at Xylia and Logan, who were both confused. "Yea, I did, and its _Alex, _Mr. Dino." I told him.

He grinned, "Actually, its Mr. D."

I looked away, embarrassed, but hey! How was I supposed to know?

Chiron looked from Mr. D to me in confusion. "How do you two know each other?"

"He gave me a ticket that was from my father that would take me to Florida from the Bahamas." I explained.

He looked even more confused. "And your father is…?"

"Zeus." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay." He looked at Mr. D. "I suppose its time to take them to their cabins, am I right?"

Mr. D looked at me, then to Xylia, then to Logan. "Just Alexia. The other two can wait until they are claimed. They'll just go to the Hermes cabin." Mr. D stared at Logan, and his attire. "What in the Hades happened to you?" He asked him, staring at the pink.

"I got attacked by the Aphrodite cabin." Logan said simply, he gave me a small elbow on my side.

I gave him a harder one back, and smiled sweetly to Mr. D. Like nothing was wrong.

He looked at us and shook it off, he then looked at Xylia. "And your name, young lady?"

"Xylia Rae." She said, looking around herself, at the room.

"Ray? As in 'ray of sunshine'?" He asked her.

"Rae. With an _e_." She said to him, she then turned to Chiron, looking at him expectantly. _Lets goooo. _Her expression was saying.

He got the message. "Right, kids this way. And thats Connor Stoll." He pointed to the guy and he started to leave the house.

Connor smiled and waved, "Hey." He looked at Xylia and made a phone with his fingers. _Call me. _He mouthed to her.

Chiron was almost out the door with Logan, talking about Percy. Xylia looked at me, and we turned away. She nearly fell on the floor with laughter.

When we got outside, she started laughing and I started giggling. Logan and Chiron looked at us like we were crazy. "Ignore them, their always like that." Logan said to the centaur.

A conch horn was blown through the camp. "Whats that?" I asked Chiron after me and Xylia came back to our senses.

"Dinner." He told us, and we followed him to our cabins, then to the pavilion. Hungry like a pack of wolves.

* * *

"So wait, you're a daughter of Zeus?" asked some guy incredulously, Leo something. Valdez. I think.

"Yea. What about you?" I asked him.

He gave a grin, in some weird way, he reminded me of a very small, latino Logan. "Hephaestus."

"Really? But…you look, you know." He raised an eyebrow in question. "Nothing like him, he's big and…burly-"

"And I'm small and wiry. I know." He sighed. I kinda felt bad for saying that.

"But I heard that you're a genius." I kinda gushed at him. But hello! He built a flying ship/with a dragon head! Argo II! Thats pretty cool.

He smiled impishly and gave a wave of his hand. "What, Festus? Argo II? That was nothing."

"Yea right-" I started to say, when Chiron spoke to the entire camp. Me and Leo turned quiet. Xylia nearby was talking to Logan, and they too turned quiet.

"As you already know, and have seen. We have three new campers." Chiron started. Hoots and cheers came up from the campers. Leo bumped my shoulder. I turned a little red. "And one of them, Alexandria Makris, already knew who her parent is-"

"Chiron, just tell us already!" Some girl from the Ares cabin shouted, I think her name is Clarice.

"I was getting there, Clarisse." He told her. "She's the daughter of Zeus. And the other two-" He stopped talking and stared at Logan. Everyone turned to look at him. I looked at Logan in confusion and I saw something floated over his head. Hermes caduceus.

"Everyone, bow to Logan Wallichen, son of Hermes." Everyone got up, and bowed to him. Cheers from the Hermes cabin erupted all around. Logan got up, and grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back, he looked so happy.

When the cheers stopped, Chiron continued. "Well, daughter of Zeus and son Hermes. Exciting. Now Xylia needs to be claimed too." Everyone looked at her expectantly. Then, a crescent moon with a stag in the middle. Confusion.

"What does that mean!?" Kids and teenagers from every cabin asked Chiron and Mr. D.

Mr. D gapped at her. The diet coke that he was holding fell out of his hand. It hit the concrete with a shrill bang. Chiron tried to hold the mass confusion.

"Kids!" He shouted, but nobody was paying attention. I spotted a guy and a girl outside the pavilion. They just had arrived the camp. The guy had black hair, and really sea green eyes. The girl was pretty, blonde and curly hair. She stared as everyone pointed and whispered at Xylia.

"Demgiods!" Chiron yelled. Nothing.

"Hey!" Percy Jackson yelled to get everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to look at him, "Percy!" Logan and Chiron said at the same time, surprised. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Logan.

"Hello." Annabeth Chase said, looking somewhat annoyed that her boyfriend gets all the attention.

"Annabeth! Percy! Uhh, its a little hectic." Chiron, looking at everyone as they restarted whispering.

"A little?" Percy asked cockily, grinning. "Whats going on?" He asked, looking at the people who were looking at the blonde at the same table with Mr. D.

"Well…" Chrion said, he looked at the teens. And said loudly, to get their attention. They stopped talking when he started talking once again. "Everyone, bow down to Xylia Rae, daughter of…" He paused, looking scared at the next word he was about to say.

"Artemis."

* * *

That went over like a stack of bricks.

"What?" Xylia asked. She stared Chiron, then Mr. D. Both looked fearful. She glanced at me, then to Logan. She looked incredibly scared.

Everyone started to whisper. "But Artemis is a maiden!" Clarisse said.

"Then she broke her oath." Annabeth said, glancing at Chiron for clarification. He nodded gravely, "I'm afraid so." He said.

All the campers turned quiet, and stared at Xylia. Xylia looked down. She had no idea what to say nor do. "But…I had no idea that I am a daughter of Artemis." She said, speaking up for herself.

"Doesn't matter, you were born. Period." Mr. D said, taking a sip out of his new soda.

Xylia glared at him, and suddenly, I saw her as a striking image of her mother. Apparently, Annabeth thought so too.

"You know, Xylia looks a lot like her." She commented. Percy nodded, agreeing with her.

Leo, who hasn't said anything the entire time, gapped at Xylia in awe and wonder. "Thats weird." Was his first words in over three minutes. He shook it off. "Can we go and do the sing-along now?" He asked Chiron.

Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked them, "I just thought we might as well sing and go to sleep cause I'm tired." He yawned, as if to prove his case.

"Yes, why don't the brats go and sing while I speak with you, Chiron?" Mr. D asked the centaur.

"Sure, go, we will discuss this issue." Chiron said, allowing the teens to go.

Everyone got up and left in groups, staring at Xylia and whispered some more. The Aphrodite's talked about her clothes. Athena talked about her bow and arrow and something about math. It nearly made me fall asleep.

Xylia got up and stormed off. Me and Logan looked at each other worriedly. I glanced at Chiron, who earnestly told Percy and Annabeth to go to the sing along and calm down the kids. They left, giving us sympathetic looks.

Me and Logan went after Xylia. We found her crying by the lake.

"Xyl?" I asked her tentatively.

"Gods!? What do _you_ two want!?" She yelled at us.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked her and sat next to her. He rubbed her shoulder in a brotherly way. I sat down on her other side, hugging her back.

"Do I look okay?" She practically spat at him.

"I don't know, not really, I was just making sure." He said.

She shook her head. "No, they're just making it worse." She said, as another tear fell down her face.

I wiped it away, "Hey, but we're not the other people, are we? We care for you. We love you. We want you to know we're here for you."

She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. "I know you guys do."

* * *

Almost an hour later, after Xylia cried herself out, we left from the lake and back to the cabins. Chiron and Mr. D found us.

"We need Xylia, the Gods and Goddesses are coming. There's gonna be a big discussion." Mr. D told us.

Me and Logan looked at Xylia. She nodded. "Its okay. I'll be fine. Tell you what happens when we're done, okay?"

I nodded, "Alright." I say, looking at Logan, who nods, "See you when you're done."

Xylia gave us a small smile and left with Chiron and Mr. D to the Big House.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you guys liked it! I know I did, man that was a hard chapter! Well, big discussion! Its all on Xylia and Artemis, as you can tell. Alex and Logan aren't going to it. But you will see some of them, mostly with Nico. Omigods, Spoilers! No more!**

**By the way, Guest: Whats wrong with tweetie bird underwear? Its just something that I thought was funny-to put them in. It seriously was either the tweetie bird or hearts. _Pink_ hearts. **

**Peeps, look I love you, but I'm in the dumps here...could you guys follow and favorite and review and read? Well, I know you guys probably read but you just DON'T REVIEW OR FOLLOW OR FAVORITE! Please? I always update every few days, doesn't that count for something? **

**C'mon guys, lets not make this a repeat of last time...it was _bad_.**

**By the way, Thanks so much for over 300 views, and counting!**

**What do you think they will talk about? Xylia's life? Why Artemis broke her oath? Who is the dad? Well, tell me through your fantastic reviews! (If you review, that is...) And until next time…**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	8. ThE BiG dIsScUsIoN

**Disclaimer: Logan! Your turn!**

_Coming ma'am!_

Hehehe…

_Hush, Alex. Alrightyeo! _

_Your! Inner! Buddy! Does! Not! Own! Percy! Or! The! Hero's! _

_She! Own! Me! Alex! And! Xylia! _

_She! Also! Owns! The! Plot! Line! _

_All! Right! Reserved! To! Roardan!_

**Its Riordan, Logan. **

_Oops, hehe! _

***rolls her eyes***

**R&R! F&F! **

**ChApTeR 8: Xylia's POV**

* * *

I walked into the big house, unusually scared and worried. I'm not usually scared and worried. Pretty much…ever.

"Xylia, please, sit down." Chiron motioned to the chairs around the Ping Pong table. I chose a seat, and sat down, fearing the worst. But I guess it can't get any worse than this. I'm a daughter of _Artemis. _I shouldn't even be _alive._

I resisted the urge to sigh out loud. A few minutes later, Percy and Annabeth came in. Percy gave me sympathetic smile as they passed by, and Annabeth squeezed my shoulder. I felt kinda better. I wasn't alone on this.

Another minute finally passed before the first couple Gods and Goddesses arrived. Hermes, Zeus, Hera and Ares. Zeus regarded me from afar, his sky-blue eyes cold. Hera sat next to Zeus, and ignored me altogether. Hermes and Ares were too busy talking about Artemis. A few seconds later, Apollo came. He joined Hermes and Ares.

I shook my head in bewilderment, Gods.

Poseidon came a few minutes later. "Sorry." He said, when he looked around, he shook his head. "Gods never change, they'll always come late." He said to me as he sat next to Hermes.

I had no idea what to say, so I didn't say anything. Which is probably the safest thing I've ever done.

Mr. D then walked in with Athena, and both were talking about Artemis's oath. They turned quieter when they saw me, but went to Chiron and continued.

Demeter, Hades, and Persephone arrived. Hades glared at me as he took a seat next Athena. Demeter and Persephone followed his lead.

"Who are we waiting for?" Zeus asked everyone.

"Artemis." Apollo said, still talking with the other Gods. Just then she came. Everyone stopped talking, and watched her. She didn't say anything, and sat next to her brother.

"And who else?" Zeus asked, continued.

"Aphrodite and Hephaestus." Athena said as she broke away from her conversation, she went back to it.

We all waited a few more minutes until those two came.

"Sorry." Aphrodite said in a breathy voice. "I had to make my hair presentable. It wasn't working for me."

Zeus, and just about every other God or Goddess rolled their eyes at her.

"Alright, sit down Aphrodite, Hephaestus." Zeus said, and everyone stopped their conversations and quieted down to listen to Zeus. "Lets start this discussion."

* * *

**Alexandria's POV**

Me and Logan walked away, back to the pavilion. Since we weren't going to wait until morning to hear about the discussion. We sat at a random table, and I picked at my nails.

"I"m worried about her." Logan said, staring ahead.

"Me too." I agreed, I glanced up at him. His profile right now is amazing. The torchlights flickered off his face, casting shadows around his eyes and mouth. His black eyes soft, worried about Xylia. His hair slowly blowing around from the breeze.

He turned to face me. "What?"

"Huh?"

"Your staring at me." He said the obvious, slightly smiling.

I looked away, "No I wasn't." I tried to deny it.

He chuckled, "Sure. I think you have a crush on me." He gave me his Mr. Universal grin.

I rolled my eyes, "I met you only a few days ago, Logan."

_Styx. _I thought. _He cannot know I have a crush on him. But he's sooo cute…_

**_So? You don't like him, eh?_**

_Shut up, and go away. I'm fine here, I don't need you to ruin this moment. Go roast a banana and eat it. _I told my brain.

**_Harsh. Fine, I'm leaving. _**

I almost sighed out loud in relief.

"And your point is?" Logan said, leaning towards me.

I nearly fell off my seat. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked him, as he was only a few inches from my face.

He stopped abruptly, "I just thought…"

"No. Logan, I… Just no." I said, putting both hands up to stop him. _Yes. _I thought. _Please yes, kiss me!_

**_Thought'd you didn't like him? _**

I gave a mental sigh, _Please go away. Seriously. Just. Go._

**_Fine. Banana's it is._**

"Okay." Logan said, snapping me out of my talk with my brain. "I won't kiss you." He said in his Mr. Universal voice. That drove me nuts.

"Good." I said, and nearly had a heart attack.

Nico di Angelo appeared out of nowhere.

I heard about this guy from Leo, and I met him this evening. He was a bit creepy, but…kinda nice. And is handy with a sword, from what I hear. As a son of God of the Underworld, he talked more with the dead than the living. But you can't blame the kid, everyone thinks he is a freak of some kind. I think he's just a bit creepy. In the sense of his dark clothes and attitude.

Logan fell out of his chair. "Ack! Di Angelo! Don't creep up on us like that!" Logan gave a girly shriek.

I started to laugh at Logan. I held out a hand for him. "Wallichen is on the floor." I teased.

Logan glared at me, and took my hand. He pulled me down on the floor as he got back to his chair. "Makris is on the floor now." He said smugly.

I glared at him, then turned to Nico. "I have a question." I said as I got up and back to my seat.

Nico nodded and joined us, across the table. "Sure, whats up?" He asked me.

"Daedalus, I was raised by him before he disappeared a few years back. Is he…dead?" I asked Nico.

He stared at me, "You were raised by Daedalus?"

I gave a small nod, "Yea. He gave me wings." I opened my wings. They still kinda hurt. But even out, they were impressive. Shiny black, green, and blue feathers. Then two big white spots on the top of the feathers.

Nico's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out. "But, wait. You're a daughter of Zeus. Can't you fly, using wind currents?"

I gave a half-snort half-laugh. "I'm not Superman."

Nico actually smiled, "Yea, I met Superman."

Logan grinned, "Lemme guess. Jason?"

Nico nodded, "Yep." He turned serious again. "Percy and Annabeth both think that Daedalus went into the Labyrinth and it died with him."

"But is he actually dead? Or did he fake it again?" I asked.

"He's actually dead." Nico said without any expression on his face.

* * *

**Xylia's POV**

"Wait, what? You're saying that you grew up with a son of Athena? Andrew Williams?" Zeus asked me, trying to get my story straight.

"Yea. He taught me to shoot and take care of myself, even though I was only five." I said, sounding a bit bored.

"Five?" Athena asked me, she was writing down some kind of notes.

I nodded, and glanced at my mom. Who was looking at Athena's notes in disgust.

Zeus looked at Athena, who nodded at him. "I'm done on Xylia." She said to him.

Mr. D gave me a sweet smile and thanked me. "Alright, thank you, Tylia."

"Its Xylia." I told him, somewhat annoyed.

He waved a hand like it didn't matter. "Whatever."

I had to seriously resist the urge not to smack him. Percy caught my eye and mouthed to me. _Don't mind Mr. D. He never got my name right. He never gets any of the campers names right at all. _

I smiled towards his niceness, _Thanks. _

He gave a small shrug. _No problem. _

"Alright. Artemis. Your turn on how and why you broke your oath." Zeus said to Artemis.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

So, umm. Just to clarify. I don't like Alex. I was just messing around with her. I mean, she does have nice eyes. And when she smiles, she so cute. And her hair is so short, and I love it when she gets all grumpy-

Holy Zeus. I did _not_ just say that. I did not, I did not, I…did. Didn't I? Maybe I think she's cute? Not a crush or like her anymore than that…nope. Nothing more than friends.

But I love it when she giggles. And when she calls me Mr. Universal, or when she rolls her eyes at me.

"Logan?" Alex called out to me. "Earth to Logan?"

I shook off those thoughts and gave her my signature grin. Mr. Universal. "Yes, love? Calling me so soon?"

She put her head in both hands. "Gods, have mercy on me. Why out of seven billion people, did it_ have to be Logan Wallichen?_"

I put on my best hurt face. "Love, I thought we were friends!"

She sighed, _O Gods_, and looked at me. "We are. But…you're just crazy, Wallichen."

I gave another grin. "You know it."

Alex looked at Nico. "See what I have to put up with?" She asked him.

He grinned, "I feel so bad for you." He said, not sounding like he felt bad for her one bit.

* * *

**Xylia's POV**

Artemis told us her story. She met a guy. Same old, same old. She hated him at first, but later she fell in love with him. He declared his love for her on the night when they were on a date. They went too far. She found out she was with me a few weeks later.

She took me to the guy, Hunter Woods, his name apparently. What a _perfect_ match! He took me in, and she left him. He never saw her again.

I continued for her, on to mine. Telling all the details. After I was four, he died, car accident. Since no one of his friends or family wouldn't take me in, I was taken to a foster home. There, Andrews found me, a year later, and took me under his wing.

He snuck me out one night, and we left. That was Florida. We went as far as South Carolina. He died five years later. I was devastated. I walked to North Carolina. Then to Virginia. Alone. No family. No friends. Nobody. I wandered into a store. Safeway or something like that. Francis took me in. She was like a mom to me. As close to a mom as it'll ever be.

I lived with her. When I turned fifteen. She found me a small apartment, cheap, nobody wanted it. She gave it to me. She paid half of my rent each month, I paid the other. It was a good life. Except, countless monsters walked through the door. I killed them, and found out that Francis could see through the mist.

She would go to the local library, and check out books on Greek Mythology. She watched after me. She made sure I lived well, and I left her alone, back in Virginia. I never said good-bye. Never told her anything. I hope she won't be so alone. Fifty-six. Divorced. Can see through the mist. Yep, _not alone. _

Hopefully she'll sell my apartment. And put the money to her retirement.

Zeus told Artemis that she was no longer a maiden. Her Hunters were no longer immortal. She couldn't leave Olympus, unless it was an emergency. But in her case, it wouldn't.

As for me, my birth was already a punishment. I was the only daughter of Artemis, and always will be. I was to live in the cabin made for Artemis. The Hunters were to come to camp and live out their lives in camp. Hermes would deliver the news to them.

Zeus dismissed the Gods and Goddesses. Everyone went either to what they were doing before the discussion, or to visit their kids real fast. Don't want to make the same mistake as Artemis.

I sat there, thinking to myself before I got up and back to Alex and Logan.

Nothing was going to ever be the same in Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Alexandria's POV**

Me, Logan and Nico were laughing at some ridiculous joke that Logan said when Xylia came.

She stood to the side, awkwardly. I noticed her, and bumped Logan on the arm. He kept laughing. Nico noticed her too and he tried to shut Logan up. Xylia looked like she was going to cry again.

"Hahaha! Oh my Gods, di Angelo! That was a funny joke, that was a funny…joke…" He spotted Xylia and stopped laughing. "Oh. Hi, Xylia, how was the discussion?"

Xylia burst into tears and told us everything. Artemis's story. Hers, from the top to bottom. Nico watched her cry, and didn't say anything until she was done.

"Zeus had to put an end to the Hunters, I suppose, it seemed like the right thing to do." He said, looking around himself, watching the Gods and Goddesses disappear in that air travel that they do.

Athena, Hades, and Zeus walked from the Big House, talking earnestly. I could see Nico shake them off from the corner of my eye. I regarded them quietly, but also shook it off. Gods were Gods, they could do as they liked.

Xylia didn't say anything, and just nodded sullenly, agreeing with Nico. Me and Logan looked at each other, worried for our friend and her story. And possibly her future. Whatever that may hold.

* * *

**Hey! Here's the chapter for the discussion! Hope you guys liked it. By the way, I"m sorry for not posting this last time but, I have another person who favorited! Thank you, TheGirlThatHides! **

**So, I got a couple questions for ya! Do you think that Zeus made punishments okay? Should he have punished Artemis and her Hunters differently? Do you think he should've done a better one on Xylia? And what do you guys think is up with Athena, Hades, and Zeus? **

**Alright! Review, my loves! And until we see each other again…**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	9. OmIgOdS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PERCY J OR THE HERO'S of O! Alex, Xylia, and Logan own me! Wait…I mean, I own them!**

**And the story line!**

**ChApTeR 9: Alexandria POV**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Jason, who turns out to be my half-brother, clanging on a shield with his sword.

"Alex!" He yelled singsongy in my ear. "Wake up!"

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head in attempt to block out the noise. No dice.

"WAKEY-WAKEY!" He screamed into my ear.

I _accidentally _hit him in the face to shut him up.

He gasps and pulls away. "You're no fun! I'm going to Piper!" He announced and walked out of the cabin.

"Yes, Grace! You go to Pepper and whine some more!" I yelled after him. I waited until he was well far from the cabin, then got out of bed. I stumbled into the bathroom, then got ready. I wore the clothes that I wore yesterday. Bright yellow t-shirt, blue jeans. I glanced in the mirror and only one thought came into mind.

I looked like a flower.

I sighed and went outside for breakfast.

* * *

As I sat at my table with Jason, I overheard the following from Grover and Percy's conversation.

The Hunters were going to be here in a day or two.

They will stay in their Godly parents cabin.

They will train and live here.

Artemis is stuck on Olympus and is being a grouch.

Everyone else is trying to be nice and not be on her bad side.

So far, it's not working.

Me and Jason shared a look, then dug into the food.

_Okay._

* * *

_Whizzzzzz…_

My arrow hit the bull's eye twenty feet away.

Chiron was talking with Annabeth about the Hunters. I ignored them because I already heard everything that Percy and Grover said.

I backed up another ten feet and shot another arrow. I got the bull's eye again.

I backed up to forty feet.

I got it again.

* * *

I walked to the sword area, I don't know what its called, so don't judge.

Clarisse was fighting with a newbie. The poor guy fell on his butt out of fear. Clarisse held her sword over his head threateningly.

"I surrender!" He shrieked, putting his hands over his head protectively.

She gave a grin and he scurried off.

"Whose next?" She asked the people who were watching.

I stepped up. "Me."

* * *

Clarisse tried to cut my arm, I side-stepped to the side and knocked her off her feet. For the third time.

"ARGH!" She growled at the dust in her face.

I couldn't help but yawn. "Are you done yet? I'm getting bored." I said to her, stretching my back and arms. I looked at Logan who was watching us, he gave me his signature grin, Mr. Universal.

I had to resist the urge to giggle. But seriously, this is child's play.

She got to her feet and stalked off. "I'm _done._" She said with as much malice as she could muster in those two words.

I gave my grin to Logan. "Anyone else?" I asked the people standing around.

* * *

The Stoll brothers were creeping up to the Demeter cabin as stealthily as possible. Me and Logan followed suit.

"So the secret is is to place it by the door, knock, then leave. Me and Connor will let it rip." Travis whispered to us. We both nodded.

"Okay. Lets do this." Logan whispered.

They handed us the smoke bomb, and we moved closer to the door. Logan handed the bomb to me, and I moved closer.

"Hurry up, Alex! Its gonna blow in a few seconds!" Conner whispered-yelled to me.

I put it right in front of the door, and ran. One second later, it exploded practically in my face.

I reached the guys and we laughed and took off towards to the pavilion.

* * *

"Why do you smell like smoke?" Jason asked me as we sat down for lunch.

"Long sto-" I started to say when Katie from the Demeter cabin ran up to me and started screaming about the plants and how the bee's are sedated from the smoke and how she hated me and how I was so mean for playing a mean joke like that and how she could cream me right now.

I sat there not saying a word, which was safe.

Travis came up to his girlfriend to calm her down. He put an arm around her shoulder and said how I was such a bad girl and I shouldn't talk to her. He walked off with her back to her table. Over her shoulder, he gave me a grin.

Logan caught my eye and looked like he was going to die of laughter. I looked back at Jason. "Does that answer your question?" I asked him, smiling wide from ear to ear.

He sighed and looked at the sky with his blue eyes wide. "Oh, Zeusy." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Chiron handed me, Logan, and Xylia Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. They were orange. Xylia stayed in her cabin the entire morning and finally came out for lunch, due to my pleading and begging. Along with Logan's. He mostly threatened her.

Chiron announced that the camp will play Capture the Flag. Me and Logan could barely contain our excitement, while Xylia looked sour.

* * *

Me and Xylia sneaked through the woods, bow and arrows in hand. We had to find Clarisse's flag, wherever it may be. I spotted Travis, Conner, Logan, and another Hermes kid, scouting ahead for ours.

I went into the air while Xylia hopped from tree to tree. "Huh?" Travis said as I kicked him. He fell down unconscious, and Conner tried to get me from behind. Xylia kicked him in the back and the other Hermes kid ran off, leaving Logan alone.

"Holy Hermesface." He muttered under his breath, he knew he can't beat both of us, so he ran after the guy. "Wait for me!" He shrieked and tripped over a root and landed on his face.

Me and Xylia snickered and kept going. Logan won't say where the flag was so I didn't even bother. Let someone else kick his butt for me.

We approached a tree and a bank when I saw a red flag. Ares red flag. I pointed to the guard for Xylia, and me to fly up to the flag. She nodded. She crept up but accidentally stepped on a stick.

_Crunch. _

The girl turned around and I saw that it was Katie. Typical.

I ran up to the tree and flew up, but a dagger was stabbed in my leg. I tried to reach it, but I couldn't. I heaved myself onto a big branch and looked around for my attacker.

Clarisse.

Great, the world must hate me.

**_Painful…Godsness, hurt like a ton of bricks and I can't lie._**

_Are you singing?_

**_Noo…_**

_You've got to be bloody kidding me…GO. AWAY. I have like…two crazy maniacs on my tail. _

**_One. Xylia's got the other._**

_You know what I mean!_

Clarisse grinned evilly and pulled herself up the tree. She was going towards me. Holy Zeus and hot dogs, I'm screwed up.

I got to one leg and pulled myself up onto the next branch. The flag was two branches above me. Clarisse is four, no three branches below me.

I braced my leg against the contact of the bark and black spots danced behind my eyes. Clarisse is right underneath me. I got up again and pulled myself up onto the next one. I was soooo close. I reached for the bright, blood colored flag. Three bloody inches away. I reached harder, Clarisse…right…behind…me...

I summoned the last bit of my strength and pulled it towards me. It came.

"Yes!" I shrieked, bouncing up and down then hopped out of the tree, flying in circles up and up.

"NO!" Clarisse groaned. Everything seemed so comical. "Yea, go Alex!" Xylia shouted from the ground.

I laughed and pulled out the dagger out of my leg and winced slightly, as blood dripped down to the ground. The blue team yelled out happily. The red team groaned. I circled around and around then finally came down. Everyone on the blue team clapped as I landed on the sand by the tree where I pulled out the flag. Clarisse jumped out of the tree and made her way towards me.

I didn't notice her until she was three feet away. Everyone stopped cheering, quieting down. Silence. What will Clarisse say?

"Good job, Makris. You did better than I thought you would." She said with an almost surprised voice.

"What?" I asked her. A couple of campers gasped. Clarisse complimented on a newbie…

"I'm not going to say it again." She practically growled at me. I outshone her twice, and this is what I get? WOW.

Chiron clapped and so did everybody else. Then, the conch horn blew somewhere, and everyone thought of one thing, now that the game is over. Food.

* * *

"Nice job."

"Great job."

"You were awesome!"

"Not bad."

Those were the compliments that I got from campers. My leg was bandaged up and I ate a piece of Ambrosia. Xylia was walking next to me and we walked to dinner. Logan ran up to us. "Hey, you two!" We both turned to look at him with our eyebrows up.

"Nice job, Xylia. Alex, well…whatever!" He said waving a hand through the air teasingly.

I grinned, "Thank you, although I recall you ran out of there like a scaredy-cat." I teased him.

He rolled his eyes. "So what if I did? You two are scary."

We laughed because I was anything but scary, and same goes with Xylia. Despite being the daughter of Artemis, she was a total sweetie. Sometimes…

We walked through some more trees and Xylia lagged a bit behind. Me and Logan were almost out of the woods with some of the Hermes cabin, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover, and Chiron when we heard Xylia scream.

"What was that?" Clarisse asked us, glancing back at the woods.

I looked at Logan and he looked at me. "Xylia." We said at the same time and ran to her. The others followed. We all barely reached her and Clarisse pulled out her spear, and Percy his sword. Grover grabbed his pipes.

We watched in horror as three oversized bats grabbed Xylia by the arms and flew off into the night with her screaming bloody murder.

* * *

**I'm so, so, so sorry but…CLIFFHANGER! XD Alright! What did ya guys think? Good, bad? Besides the cliffhanger…**

**And I got a question. Who or what are the oversized bats? Its really easy. But the next few chapters will be completely hectic and (hopefully) amazing…ish. **

**Pretty, pretty, pretty please, love(s)! READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! It will be very much appreciated! **

**I thank Id65 so much for always reviewing! ;D**

**Alright, in a few days and until we see/meet again. **

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	10. CaPtUrEd

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or HoO! I only own the three McCrazies and story line. Rights reserved to RIORDAN! OKAY?**

**R&R! F&F! Please, witha cherry on top?**

**ChApTeR 10: Alexandria's POV**

* * *

"No!" I screamed at Xylia and the bats. I leaped into the air and flew after them, but they were too fast and already too far away.

"Alex! Come back! Its no use!" Logan yelled after me.

Omigods, he did _not _just say that.

I turned around and almost body-slammed into him. I stood up to him, despite him being taller than me by a couple of inches. I grabbed his shirt. "Come _back!?_" I snarled in his face. "Its _no use!?_ What the hell happened to _you, _Logan!? Xylia is our _friend! _We don't 'come back', and say 'Oh well! Its no _bloody _use!' " I practically screamed the last sentence at him. Chiron and the others watched me yell at him.

He stepped away from me, scared suddenly at my response. "What can we do? Go after her? Die in the process-?"

I interrupted him. "YES! We go after her and risk our bloody asses for her because she would do the _SAME!_"

He didn't say anything and said. "Fine, you go. I'll stay here and live out my days in peace, _love._" He said **LOVE **in a sarcastic tone and walked away.

I watched him go incredulously. _What just happened? _I asked myself.

**_Gods he's a butthead! Can I go and kick him where it hurts? _**

_I'd love to see you try. _

**_Your mean! I'm leaving you!_**

I rolled my eyes in my head and pinched my nose with my index and thumb fingers. This is crazy. Chiron and the others stared at me like I was crazy. "Alex, I forbid you to go after Xylia. We will figure this out, okay?" He asked me kindly. I had the greatest impulse to run and cry on him.

I nodded and flew off. Upset at Logan. But mostly upset at myself, I should've been watching Xylia.

* * *

I sat on Thalia's pine tree, watching the campers celebrate my victory and eat dinner. Chiron trotted up to them and broke the news about Xylia. Many wanted to go after her, others were afraid.

I could see Logan walk up to them. His new friends called out to him and asked if he was okay. He nodded glumly and sat down, his head in his arms. Gods, I feel like a jerk. But he also was the jerk, he didn't want to go after Xylia. I mean, what kind of friend_ does that!?_

Right, the one who doesn't care.

I heard a branch rustle behind me. I checked over my shoulder. Nico. "Hey."

"Hey." He said as he sat next to me. "I heard about Xylia, I'm sorry about that."

I shrugged a shoulder, "Thanks, but you should maybe go tell that to Logan, he's acting like a jerk." I told him in a sarcastic tone.

He sighed. "Alex. You can't blame him for thinking like that. He'e unsure on what to do. He just wants to regroup and think this all through. He cares about her but-"

"But he doesn't care enough to save her from batty demons. Gottcha ya."

He sighed again. "He _does _care. He's just afraid. Give him a chance. He's thinking of a way to make a plan and you just want to jump in there. Thats a bit rash."

I glared at the pine needles. "Come and lecture me later, di Angelo. I'm not in the mood for it."

I could feel his gaze on my back as he got up. "Okay." He said as he moved closer to the trunk of the tree, he paused and looked back at me. "But, if I were you, I would apologize to him, despite him being a jerk." He disappeared into the shadows.

I gave a loud groan and put my head in both hands. Why are boys so annoying? Good question. I. DON'T. KNOW.

* * *

I walked towards Logan, who was still sitting at the Hermes table. My throat was dry and I had the biggest impulse just to drop this ridiculous idea and fly as far away as I can. A lot of people watched me approach him, especially the ones that saw us fight.

I spotted Nico talking to a little girl by a fire. They both gave me an encouraging smile. I gave a small smile back. I was about to say his name, but he beat me to it.

"Came to apologize, love? Don't bother, I won't forgive you." He said into his long-sleeved, black shirt.

"Logan." I said, everyone was watching us with curiosity. I noticed that Mr. D nudged Chiron to stop talking and watch us.

"What!?" He snapped as he looked at me. His eyes were angry and his jaw was super tight.

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry." I whispered, ducking my head a bit, letting my hair cover my eyes.

"What?" He asked me confusedly, his eyebrows scrunching forward.

I rose my chin up a bit and said louder. "I'm sorry. For being a jerk. I shouldn't have acted so rash, we should've thought it through, but I just wanted to go right after Xylia and-" I stopped talking.

He was grinning wide and tossed his head back and laughed out loud. "I forgive you." He shook a finger at me. "But, you should've apologized earlier, love." He teased, grinning his adorable grin.

I threw my hands into the air and looked at Nico. He was laughing. That sneak. They both talked about that talk. Ugh, _boys. _They know me so well.

Everyone clapped, for what reason, I don't know and Chiron came on over. "Good job, Alex for apologizing!" I looked at him incredulously. He laughed at my expression.

Logan got to his feet and hugged me. I nearly fell onto the Ares table.

Roasted pig guys, with wings! Coming through!

But I hugged him back. Hello! Pass up the opportunity to not feel his back muscles, ladies! It was _amazing_. Oh, Gods, I'm a dork. Face palm.

**_Alex, get some. _**

_…Brain. No…just. NO!_

**_Tehe._**

_Ugh, you crazy._

**_You are too._**

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" I asked him still absent-mindedly.

"You can let go of me now."

Nooooo…Please, no. I'm still holding him. "Er, sorry 'bout that." I said and let go of him, my face red from embarrassment.

He and just about everyone else looked like they were going to laugh. He was trying so hard not to laugh, but he let it loose. Everyone else giggled.

I sighed after they were done. "Done yet?"

"I think someone likes someone." Percy said with a wink to Logan. Logan winked back to him, then to Annabeth. She grinned when Percy's smile melted away and kissed his cheek and called him Seaweed Brain. He called her Wise Girl. Just about everyone groaned, except the Aphrodite table, they sighed.

I let a little giggle out. My life is so comical sometimes, its better than a movie.

* * *

We all walked back from the sing-along, in groups. Just then, Rachel, a pretty red-head, totally in art, started to sprout a prophecy.

_Three demigods_

_will go on a quest_

_and will pursue the daughter of forbidden love,_

_whom was taken captive. _

_Two will fall in love,_

_the other,_

_will be alone for the rest of its days._

_They shall either succeed_

_or fail._

Me, Logan, Leo, and Nico stared as the green eerie light disappeared from her eyes. "Whats up guys?" She asked as she noticed that we were all staring at her.

"Er…Your eyes just glowed and you just said a prophecy." Leo said, staring at her dumbfounded.

"Really? What did I say?" She asked him.

He repeated the prophecy and she looked scared. "Sounds bad."

Me and Logan stared at each other. _Daughter of forbidden love. Sounds like Xylia._

**_YA THINK!? _**

_Go away, you are so annoying!_

**_Thank you._**

_That wasn't a compliment. _

**_Thank you._**

I made a mental sigh and me and Logan continued to stare at each other.

"You two okay there?" Nico asked us, aware that we have been staring at each other for a minute or two.

"Huh, yea, we're great! Daughter of forbidden love! Sounds…cheery!" Logan said with cheerfulness on his face.

I followed his lead. "Yep! Sounds awesome! But…I gotta go, cabin. Sleep. So, er, good night!" We both ran off in the night towards the lake.

We stopped running once we reached the shore. "Forbidden love, Logan." I panted, bending over to catch my breath.

"Xylia, yea. I know. I think we have to go after her." He panted next to me.

I looked at him incredulously. "Wow, Wallichen, just…wow. And here's the guy who said that we shouldn't go after Xylia!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

He gave a weak laugh, "Yup. Thats me." He said, popping the **P**.

"So, should we go after her, tonight?" I asked him, looking around us to make sure that no one was overhearing our conversation.

"Yea, I think you two should go, but doesn't the prophecy say _three demigods?_" Nico asked us as he walked out of the shadows.

"Dear Gods on high! Nico! Stop creeping up on us like that!" Logan said, putting his hand to his heart. "You'll give us a heart attack!"

He gave a smile. "I'm sorry." He didn't sound very sorry, more like he was amused.

"Why do you want to come?" I asked Nico warily. I only met this guy the night before, and Daey always said, never talk to strangers. I think he just meant that they could be monsters, not demigods.

"I know who took Xylia. And I know where they're going." He shrugged and leaned against a tree, looking completely at ease.

"Who?" Me and Logan asked at the same time.

He looked mad. "Alecto, she and her two friends took Xylia to the Underworld. To my _dad._"

This is bad, this is _really _bad! Hades? But why? Unless…Hades…Hades…Gods, no!

Nico nodded, as if he read my expression and that I put it together. "I think so too."

My eyes widened. "Gods."

* * *

I crept through the camp, my backpack and bow in each hand. Logan was right next to me, carrying his sword in front of him.

Nico led the way. We walked all the way to the main road and walked along it. We were bound to find a cab at three in the morning somewhere.

Logan yawned and his eyes reddened, he it looked like he was going to cry. "You gonna cry, Mr. Universal?" I teased him.

He gave me an icy glare. "Hush, Makris."

I grinned, in spite of his glare that could freeze a chicken. It was…cold. Nico rolled his eyes at us. "You two done yet?" He asked us in an annoyed tone.

"Nope, never." I told him, just as we noticed a cab. Logan flagged it down and we hopped on in, towards Central Park.

* * *

**Xylia's POV:**

Alecto, as she was called, dropped me in front of Hades. We flew through some shadows and BAM! We were in the Underworld. Shadow-traveling. I don't like it. Dark and smells like…nevermind, lets just say it smelled bad.

"Well, Xylia Rae. You are here, thank you, Alecto!" Hades thanked the batty hag.

She gave an evil grin from her perch on the branches of the skeletal tree nearby. "No problem, honey."

I resisted the urge to smack her. Bats and their honey. Grrr…

"So! Here you are and into the dungeon you go! Have fun, for oh? The rest of your life! Your friends wouldn't dare come after you, now, would they?" He asked me, when I didn't reply he nodded in satisfaction. "Thats what I thought. Guards, take her away!"

Two skeletal guards, wearing green camouflage, took me by the arms and led to me a room with only three walls. They pushed me into the opening and behind me, the opening turned into a wall. Solid. Great. I won't last long here, thats for sure.

I sighed and curled up into a ball, pushing the thoughts of rejection out of my head. Thats the last thing I needed. To feel rejected if my friends don't come, because…well. They might not.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

Us three, me, Alex, and Nico, walked to Central Park. And slept in the trees until the sun came up, then we continued on our way. Nico led us and said he knew a special way in the Underworld.

Mission to save Xylia is underway! Here we come!

I didn't interfere with Nico because I think the guy knows what he's doing. Notice how I say I _think. _

We walked and finally reached a clump of rocks. "Er, Nico? What are we doing by a clump of rocks?" I ask as politely as I can, its early in the morning and I didn't have breakfast. Mr. Universal needs food.

"Remember the story of Orpheus and the lyre? And how he used it to charm the earth and opened a new path to the Underworld?" He asked us as if he was teaching a bunch of five year olds.

"I remember, Daey always told me that story! He sang right into Hades palace and almost got away with his wife's souls. He wasn't supposed to look behind himself, but he did." Alex said, sounding excited. "How do we get in?" She asked Nico.

"We need music, hows your singing?" He asked us.

"I can't sing." I told them.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Alright boys, calm your thunderbolts, I got this." She squared her shoulders and started to sing.

Alright, there are some people who can sing. Others can _sing. _Like, make you cry and laugh and be angry and all these emotions and you have no idea where in the Hades it came from.

Thats how well Alex can sing. As if she was a secret singer or something, but dang! She was good!

The rocks crumbled away, leaving a small opening leading to the Underworld. Joy.

* * *

Stairs, _lots _of stairs. Small, narrow stairs. I have serious stair issues now. For an hour we went down, down, down.

We finally reached the bottom, the base of a cliff. The River Styx rushed past from our right, and roared away on the rapids. On the left, we could see the walls of Hades's kingdom.

Way to meet our doom.

* * *

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Whatcha guys think? Good, okay? Short, long? Bad, fine? Tell me loves, what did you think? **

**So I am officially on the…tenth chapter, right? About three…plus and epilogue, so…Four chapters left. So, you know, read, review, enjoy! Follow, favorite you little children who do not follow nor favorite…savages. I will give you virtual Logan Smiles and Winks! How about that? He's called Mr. Universal for a reason, he he…Wink, wink ;)**

**Alright, one question…Why was Alex all "Hades…Hades…"? And put "what" together? Sorry, that was two questions, oops…**

**So, see ya in a few days, and until we shall see each other again…I say that every time *sighs***

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	11. ThE uNdErWoRlD!-Dun, Dun, DUUUN!

**Me-Bold **Alex-Regular

**Disclaimer: Alexia!**

Its Alex!

**Whatever! Do the disclaimer!**

You know, all you do is tell me to do this, and do that, why don't you do it?

**Because I always do it, now do it!**

OKAY! Yourinnerbuddy does not own Percy or the Hero's, she owns me, Logan, and Xylia. Also the plot. All rights reserved to Riordan!

Enjoy the next chapter! Its crazy!

**Makris! *hits her head with a spoon* Stop giving away spoilers!**

**ChApTeR 11: Alexandria's POV**

* * *

We all walked to the security checkpoint. "Logan, can you be a distraction while me and Nico go after Xylia?" I ask him, keeping an eye out for Cerberus, the three headed-dog.

He did his signature grin. "Thought you'd never ask, love." He walked up, took of his shirt, ladies, I _know! _and swung it around like a lasso. And started screaming bloody murder.

I looked at Nico, both eyebrows raised. He looked confused. "Thats…an interesting distraction." I had to agree with him, but it was funny.

We both ran past, setting off alarms of a sort. I wanted to laugh at Logan because now he was hooting like a monkey and swinging around. Gods he's flexible, what did he do? Gymnastics?

I will ask him if we come out of here alive, that is _if _we come out alive.

We ran into the Fields of Asphodel, the dead screamed and ran for cover. But they're dead? What? Makes no sense. We ran and ran and ran, it was a lot of running, okay. Thats and understatement, it was probably a few minutes, the most.

We finally reached Hades Garden. White skeletal trees, two thrones, I assume they are Hades and Persephone's. The Garden was pretty, in a creepy, deady way, that is.

"I know where she is, follow me!" He runs off to a dungeon, with two guards in front.

"Er, Nico?" I start to ask but he stops, and point at them. They fall down asleep. He looks at me. "See? I got it."

I nodded, "It was a good idea to take you with us."

"Alex? Logan?" Xylia's voice came from the inside. Nico opened the wall.

"Where's Logan?" She asks me when she sees that it's not Logan, but Nico, once she's out.

"Being a distraction." I told her and handed my bow to her, since she was better at it than I was, respectively.

Alarms were clanging in the distance, and now from Hades Palace, but we can't worry about that. _Not. _

"You okay?" I ask her, she wasn't bleeding or hurt, which is very good.

"I'm okay." She said, "Lets get out of here." We didn't need to be told twice, so we ran back towards the security checkpoint. We we're almost there and I noticed that Logan was now fighting some dead guards. He kicked a couple and killed a couple with his sword. He was doing some serious damage to them.

"Hey! Glad to see you back! Xylia, you okay?" He asked her and gave her a small hug. I almost fell off my feet. _Does he…like her?_

**_What do you think?_**

_I don't know what to think…_

They pulled away and I noticed that Xylia's face was red. Good…maybe she doesn't like him. He saw a zombie coming behind her, pushed her out of the way and kicked it in the chest. It staggered back, angry. Logan now used his sword and rekilled it, its body turning into grey/white dust.

I noticed a zombie coming towards him, about to skewer his heart, I killed it at the last second. Logan turned around, eyeing it as it turned into dust. "Thanks."

I shrugged, "No problem, Mr. Universal."

He grinned that grin that I love so much and inched closer to me, so we fought shoulder to shoulder. "After this, if we come out of here alive. Will you do the honor of coming to a date with me?"

I cut a zombie on the arm. "That is _if _we come alive." I said, pausing. He waited. "But if we do, I'll go with you."

He grinned harder. "Sounds like a plan."

"Good." I said, but immediately, I felt horror and fear and everything creep into my mind and heart. Whats the point of this? I'm going to die. Xylia was holding her own, but she was tired. Nico was going good. Logan was next to me and this made me on top of the world.

But the army is getting bigger and bigger by the second, we will soon be overpowered. These thoughts came into my head, and I knew only one person can hold that power in his cape. Hades.

He smiled as he slowly advanced towards us, on his chariot, pulled by black, skeletal horses. I stiffened my back, ready to take him piece by piece, but hello! Newsflash! He's a God. This is hopeless.

"Don't let him get into your head." Nico warned us. Nico knew his dad, finally gained his trust after the Titan War, and now? What will happen? I really don't want to know.

Hades called off the dead, to stop fighting us. "Hello Alexandria, how are you? Hi Logan, Nico." He said his sons name with distaste. "Xylia, well…looks like I was wrong, your friends _did _come for you. Thats new."

Nobody said anything, so he continued. "Well, you see, _Alex, _your father was not happy that Artemis broke her oath, and so now he asked me and Athena for help, to capture Xylia. And lure you guys here, and to kill her. Athena thought it was best to take her here, the Underworld, using Alecto and her two friends."

I just noticed them sitting above our heads, on Cerberus, who growled softly at us, keeping us in his range. "So he took the advice, and here we are! Xylia was captured and now you will die, as for you Nico, I did not think you would turn on your own father."

"I didn't either, until you threatened Xylia and them." He points to me and Logan. "I thought I could help, and I did, and now…_father._" He said **Father **with scorn. "I will succeed and we will get out of here, _alive._"

Hades sighed, "It would be a pity for you all to die, but Zeus said no survivors! Guards, kill them."

I checked my friends condition, we looked bad, but we weren't going down without a fight. "I'm sorry about the date, Logan. Looks like we might not even get to have it." I apologized to him, looking sorrowful.

He glared at the guards as they moved closer and Hades moved away. "Me too, but its okay, we can try for rebirth or have a date at the Eslyium."

I couldn't help but smile, this guy is amazing and so optimistic, even though we might die. "Guys." I look at Xylia, Nico, then at Logan. "Lets do this." We went in a circle, shoulder to shoulder, Logan on my left, Xylia on my right, Nico in between them.

We waited the guards to advance, and we branched ourselves as the army swept over us.

* * *

**So, er…was that okay? I know it was short, I'm sorry, the next one will be longer, I can promise you that! **

**Read, review, follow, favorite! It makes me sooo happy and so excited that people read and review and care. **

**So, question, always the questions, I know. Why did Hades confess the three Gods plan? Did you figure it out, why they were whispering and all that? If not, I'll explain more in the next chapter or the one after that, either way, you'll understand. **

**And yea, that little thing was the mystery part of my story, lame, lame...**

**Enjoy until I'm done with this story. Only a few…Er, three chapters left. I might do a sequel, I don't know…I'll have to think about it, but you guys could give me ideas, that would be awesome!**

**As I love to say all the time…**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	12. ThE bIg BaTtLe

**Me-Bold **_Logan-Italic_

**Disclaimer: Logan, you do it!**

_Alright, Yourinnerbuddy doesn't own Percy Jackson or the Hero's of Olympus, she owns me, Alex, and Xylia, also the plot! Enjoy! This chapter is very good! But...sad too._

**ChApTeR 12: Logan's POV**

* * *

We weren't going down without a fight. And so, we fought. We fought until only a handful of zombies were left.

Hades was watching us as we fought, grinning every so often at our discomfort and anger towards him. I fought with my sword and kicked at the dead like a donkey on steroids. Xylia rained down arrows on groups. Nico fought with his sword and used his powers to knock them unconscious. Alex fought and hacked next to me. Dang, we were such a great team.

By the time we got to the handful left, we were bruised, bloody, and hurting all over. And yet we summoned enough strength to finish them. The second I hacked at the last one, we all turned to Hades.

He grinned and rose his hands up. More came. Despair filled me and my friends, we tried so hard…and this is what we get? More zombies?

I resisted the urge to throw my sword at Hades smug face. Can't the Gods cut us one fight? Ever? Nope.

Alex growled softly under her breath. She looked so beautiful, despite having bruises on both arms and one leg. Her right foot was bleeding heavily, and she still fought. She cared a lot, and won't give up, until she's dead. My kind of hero.

She noticed that I was staring at her. "Like the view, Wallichen? Blood and bruises?" She motioned to her arms and legs.

I gave my signature grin, I could only imagine what _I_ looked like…"Yes, blood and bruises, the new demigod perfume." I winked.

Xylia rolled her eyes and eyed Alex's wings, which were pressed tightly against her back. I think Xylia is a little jealous of Alex…I don't blame her, wings would be cool to have.

Alex grinned at my sarcastic comment. It was like the world was set on fire. He, he…_my _world.

Dead shuffled closer and we waited until we started to fight again. There was maybe thirty of them, and only four of us. Well, we already rekilled forty…Even though we almost died. But it did help that Nico was here.

I cut into one and it roared in pain. But…its dead? Right? How does it feel pain? I wasn't going to ask. I jabbed it in the sternum and it disappeared into a white/grey dust. Two came up from behind me. I kicked one in the chest and cut off the other's leg. One in army camouflage came up with a knife, and Xylia killed it for me.

I nodded my thanks and we kept going. More and more came, and more and more we were getting weaker and weaker. Nico pointed at three and they fell asleep, sucking on their skeletal thumbs. One cried, "Mommy!" I almost laughed, but another zombie came up and jabbed me in the leg with a small knive.

"Styx!" I cried and cut off its head. I studied the wound, it was deep. I had no time to pull away and fix it up, much less pull it out. So I kept fighting. I was fighting with a zombie in army camouflage when Xylia shrieked out to me. "Logan! Look out!"

I barely turned around when Alex came in front of the spear that would've killed me. She fell on the floor, the spear sticking out of her shoulder, but too close to her heart for my comfort. "Alex!" I whispered and attacked the zombie that hurt her. We fought while Xylia checked on Alex, making sure she was okay. Nico made more dead fall asleep faster than before, but each time he did that, he turned sleepier.

I finally got the zombie in the side and it disappeared into dust. I turned to Alex. Her breathing was shallow and very fast. Oh, Gods no…

"Alex?" I said as I reached her side. She grabbed my hand, gripping it tightly with hers. I looked at the spear, if we pulled it out, and still got her to safety, she could still die with blood-loss. But if we leave it…It could be better or worse. But I don't want to be the one who ends her life.

Nico finally got rid of the rest of the dead. He stumbled over to us, his brain in a whirl of sleep and just crash. He saw the wound and his eyes got big. He understood what could happen. "Oh, Gods…" He trailed off and swallowed nervously. "Alex? I could shadow-travel us out of here, maybe…do you want to try that?"

Her eyes were trained on his face, with a small nod she agreed. But she knew the consequences, if she stands up and moves to fast, she could still die.

Hades was watching us and we were all aware of that. "You can't leave, nor will she survive, and Nico knows that." Me and Xylia looked at him. We both knew that he could sense when someone's aura was dying, if he wasn't telling the truth and said that to make us believe in false hope, then he better start running. I will carry Alex out of here in my arms, even if it kills me.

Nico didn't meet our eyes at first and the worst fell upon us, but he glanced at both of us and said. "If we go it calmly and not too fast, she may have a chance."

Me and Xylia looked at each other, was this a risk we were willing to take?

Yes, on Alex's life, we will try.

I grabbed her right hand and Nico grabbed the other, we both handed out weapons to Xylia, and she took them. We both supported Alex with our shoulders. "Grab my hand, Xylia." Nico said. She grabbed it, and there we were, holding each other and glaring at Hades.

He looked mad. "If you walk away, then you surrender under mine, and Zeus's terms. We will constantly try and take away Xylia. This one time, you guys will walk away, and thats that."

I rose up my chin in defiance. "_No. _You can try to take Xylia away, and we will keep taking her back, because no matter what. We won't leave her. Ever." And we shadow-traveled out of there.

* * *

We collapsed at the Big House. Alex cried out in pain as I landed on top of her. I got up and ran to the doors, we have only been gone about almost a day, and it was around noon time. "Chiron!" I yelled and pulled open the doors. "Mr. D!"

Chiron came out with his wheelchair, when he saw Alex, he changed form so fast and commanded me and Xylia. "Get the best Apollo healer."

We both ran off. "Xylia, check the cabin. I'll check archery." She nodded and went into the direction of the cabins. I reached the archery place. "Is someone here the best Apollo healer?" I asked a group practicing.

"Will Solace." Some guy said.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"I think at the lava climbing wall." The same guy said.

"Thanks." I thanked him and ran off to the lava climbing wall. When I reached there, he just left to the pavilion. I ran to the pavilion. He just left to archery. I met Xylia there and we finally got him to come with us to the infirmary.

When he saw Alex and Chiron, his face turned pale. "How long has she been like this?" He asked me.

"Uhh…Maybe fifteen minutes the most." I told him.

He shook his head. "Good grief, I'm surprised she's not dead yet."

Nico watched us and glanced at Alex nervously every few seconds. "She's barely left." He informed Will.

Will looked at Nico, then to Chiron. "Right, you three, get out of here. This won't be good." He started grabbing a bunch of ambrosia and nectar. Along with bandages just in case.

I looked at Alex and my heart almost broke…she could die. I knew she was out of it, so I bended over her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Please live, Alex." I whispered in her ear and walked out. With everyone gawking after me.

* * *

**Okay, I'm so bad…but I really wanted to put that little kiss in. It just shows that Logan cares for Alex, even if she's going to die and they met only a few days earlier. Bla, bla, bla…I. Don't. Care. They are a…cute couple, even though she might die. **

**So, review, read, follow, and favorite! Only a few chapters left! Sorry it was so short! I'm just like that, thats how I roll…Short, but with lots of information.**

**Okay, okay..._BIG_****news...I have over eight HUNDRED views! :D Wow! YEA! Now can you guys review? Or something?**

**Question: Do ****_YOU _****think Alex will live? **

**Answer: Hehehe, I can't give anything away!**

**So, see ya in a few days…**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	13. HoMe SwEeT hOmE

**Me-Bold ****_Xylia-Bold italic_**

**Disclaimer: Xylia, can you please do the honors?**

**_Okay, Yourinnerbuddy does not own Percy Jackson or the Hero's of Olympus, she owns…well…Me, Logan, and…and….Alex! *breaks out in sobbing* _**

***pats back awkwardly* Well this is awkward…**

**ChApTeR 13: HoMe SwEeT hOmE: Xylia's POV**

* * *

I waited in vain with Nico in front of the Big House to wait for news on Alex. Logan walked off to the lake after he kissed her.

I still can't believe he likes her, despite all his teasing. Boys can be so annoying and confusing.

I watched Thalia's pine tree sway in the soft breeze. I watched as campers walked around curiously and stared at us. We ignored them completely, we cared more about Alex at this point.

Just then Percy and Annabeth ran up to us. "Xylia? Is Alex okay?" Annabeth asked as she reached us.

I was about to answer when Will came out, his face grave. I jumped up to my feet. "Will? Is she alive? Okay? _Anything?_" I asked him.

He looked at me and told me to sit down, Annabeth and Percy joined us. "She's alive." We all gave out a sigh of relief. I wondered if Nico knew. "But, she's unconscious, like literally, out of it." I began to get worried, what if she's in a coma and he can't tell? What if she never wakes up? What if-

"She should wake up in a day or two. She lost a lot of blood, so its normal."

I sighed again, I'm glad that she should wake up in a day or two. "Answers your question?" I asked Annabeth.

She nodded, "Yea, I'm glad she's alive." Percy nodded with her.

I got up to go and tell Logan the news.

* * *

"Logan?" I called out to the lake, where is he?

"Hmmm?" I followed his voice.

He was lying underneath a tree, in the shade. "Alex is alive. She'll wake up either tomorrow or the day after." I told him, excited about the good news.

He bounced up to his feet. "Really?" He didn't dare keep the excitement out of his voice.

I nodded with the same amount of enthusiasm. "Really, really."

He smiled so big and started laughing so loudly that campers all around us started staring at us.

"Oh, Gods…" He had a couple of tears in his eyes. I held out my arms open and we hugged, each taking in each other's comfort that Alex was alive.

* * *

We walked back, smiling so wide we looked like we were crazy. A bunch of campers ran up to us. Leo, Clarisse, Jason, and multiple more. Many who knew Alex were glad that she was alive.

Leo talked up a storm about Alex that I almost thought he liked her, but when a pretty girl walked up to him and they held hands, it went away.

Her name was Calypso.

We ate dinner at the pavilion and Hermes appeared out of nowhere and gave me and Logan a letter. It was from Athena.

We both read it.

_Dear Logan Wallichen, Alexandria Makris, and Xylia Rae, _

_I send my dearest apologies for helping Zeus and Hades capture Xylia. It was foolish and not even worth it. Logan and Alexandria just rescued Xylia. But beware, Hades and Zeus will not forget your statement, Logan. _

_They will continue to try and take Xylia at any given opportunity. Xylia, be careful, and don't go _anywhere _by yourself! They will take advantages, even with campers around. _

_I wish you all the best. _

_-Athena_

_P.S. I'm sorry to hear about Alex, I hope she will wake up soon and heal speedily. If you would be kind enough to give her this letter, I'd appreciate it. _

Me and Logan looked at each other and he took it and tucked it away in his pocket. We both went to sing-along with Nico.

* * *

Because Logan and Alex risked their lives to get me out of the Underworld, they were declared hero's. A lot of campers visited Alex and congratulated Logan.

He blushed so red when some Aphrodite girls came to congratulate him, I was sure he was going to blow up.

Rachel walked up to us, and said that the prophecy has been almost fulfilled. I asked Logan, "What prophecy?"

He told me it and I shuddered. Was I really to be alone for the rest of my days? Or maybe, its Nico...

A day and a half passed by, and Alex hasn't woke up yet. We waited until evening, and seeing no change, we both went to sleep feeling sour.

Will told us it would take a day or two, and its been more than a day or two, so why hasn't Alex woken up?

The next morning, we visited her. She slept so peacefully, I didn't know what to do.

"Maybe she'll wake up today." Logan said.

She didn't.

By then, Will got worried. And so did Chiron.

Another day passed, still…nothing.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I was watching Alex, on shift so I can see if she'll wake up. Its been four days, and she still hasn't woken up.

I fingered Athena's apology note. I read it for the hundredth time. What if Alex never wakes up and doesn't read the note?

Just then, Alex shifted in her sleep. I stared at her, begging for her to wake up, to wake up, to please wake up.

She opened those beautiful brown eyes of hers and looked at me. "Logan?" She asked me, confusion in her voice.

"I'm here! Alex, you finally woke up. Xylia! Alex woke up!" Xylia ran in. "Will! Chiron! Nico!" They all ran in."Alert the camp, tell of the good news!" I said to them.

_"Alex is going on a date with me!"_

* * *

**Goody, goody! I love that last statement! Hehehe, its so cute and so Logan! **

**Alright! Did you guys like it? I hope so, I liked it! Yes, you guys get your date with Logan and Alex…;)**

**Read, review, and…I don't know, follow? Favorite?**

**By the way, over 900 views, almost a thousand! X) Wow, thats fantastic! By the way, thanks animelover200 for favoriting and reviewing! Means a _ton _to me! **

**Alright, thats it. There will be an epilogue, so don't worry! It'll be up in a few days! **

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	14. EpIlOgUe: A dAtE wItH lOgAn

**Me-Bold **Alex-Regular

**Disclaimer: Alex, last one. Can you finish strong? **

Yessirie! Yourinnerbuddy doesn't own, Percy Jackson, or The Hero's of Olympus! She owns me, Logan, and Xylia! Also, she owns the storyline! All rights reserved to Riordan! Enjoy this epilogue! Its a great one!

**EpIlOgUe: A dAtE wItH lOgAn: Alexandria's POV**

* * *

Me and Logan walked hand in hand towards the lake for a picnic. This was Logan's idea of a date. I wanted to cry and laugh and cry some more. I read books where the guy takes the girl for a date, picnic wise. But I've never actually had one. This was like a dream come true.

I would look over to Logan, and he would grin his grin and wink that wink. Mr. Universal. I love to call him that.

We reached the lake, admiring the sunset and the water shining. He set up the picnic and I walked around, picking seashells. When we sat down, I showed him the few that I knew when I lived on the Bahama Islands.

I can look back to it, living there with Daedalus. Him teaching me how to tie my shoes and fight with a sword, dagger, and bow. Watching the sunset there, the way the water was so incredibly clear when I went swimming or snorkeling.

I remember how he taught me how to fly, and how I fell into the water the first time. How he laughed when I finally swam back to shore and tried again. I fell into the water ten times before I managed to fly shakily around our island. Each time felt like I was being stomped by an elephant.

"Styx, I forgot the candles." Logan said and got up, "Is it okay if I quickly go get them?"

I nodded, "Sure."

He smiled sweetly, "Ok, be back in a tick." And ran off. Sometimes, I swear, he must be British by the way he talks.

I sighed, I woke up yesterday, feeling like dough with nerve ends. And today, me and Logan got that date that he asked me.

Xylia was hanging out with Thalia and the Hunters, despite their differences. Nico was close by, checking on her every once in a while. This night was not to be ruined by Hades or Zeus.

I shouldn't waited a few seconds before I thought that. Because Zeus showed up. One second I'm sitting on a blanket and the next, he shows up on the other side. Looking at me gravely.

"Hello, Alexandria." He said and joined me on the blanket.

My mouth turned dry, _quelle surprise!_ and I seriously wanted to smack him with my shoe.

"What are _you _doing here?" I practically spat at him.

He smiled sweetly, in a way, it looked like mine, and grabbed an apple from the basket. He cleaned it off with his shirt and admired it in the sunlight. "I wanted to have a word with you." He said simply, biting into the apple.

"Okay then, 'have a word with me'." I said, eyeing him cautiously.

He looked at me. "Well first of all, don't think you've won the battle." I rolled my eyes at me. His jaw tightened. "And second of all, I will get what I want in the end. Xylia. _Dead._"

I snorted, and gave a hearty half-laugh. "Nice try, but I don't think so." I replied hotly.

He glared at me, "Well, we'll see about that." He started to disappear in his air travel form but came back for a second. "Oh, by the way, I would be more careful with whom you trust." And disappeared two seconds before Logan came back running with a few candles.

He ran up and saw me gap at where my dad was literally two seconds before he came. "Whats up?" He asked me and sat down, right where Zeus had sat.

I looked at him. _Be careful whom I trust? What in the Hades is _that _supposed to mean!? _I shook my head, "Nothing. The food looks great, though."

He studied me for a couple of seconds and turned to the food, "Sure, okay then. Lets eat." He got some plates and we both started piling on food. We finished that and Logan got out some smore's and we made a fire and watched the sun disappear all completely.

I popped one in my mouth, still thumbing over Zeus's words. Suddenly, a thought burned into my mind.

_What if he meant Logan?_

I looked over to him, he was eating two smore's and shoving them in his mouth and it looked so ridiculous I had to laugh at him. No, I trusted Logan with my life. He saved me. I could trust him. But if it's not him, then…Who is it? Xylia? Nico?

_Me?_

* * *

**So, here we are, at the end of this story! I hope you guys loved it and enjoyed it, I know I did!**

**Okay, bad ending, I know, I'm going to need to do a sequel…But, guys. I'm completely unsure about that. So, I need ideas, like, _serious_ ideas. Anything, a small plot line help would be fantastic, thats for sure. **

**So, read! And _defiantly _review, I'm going to need it!**

**Holy Zeus guys, over 1, 000 views! Wow, thats fantastic! Thanks Id65 for reviewing! You are amazing. **

**And as I love to say…(For a final time…maybe)**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So here's the Sequel!**

**Its called A Mysterious Letter: Sequel to the Winged Demigod. You can't miss it!**

**Sorry for the wait, I just couldn't think of a lot of ideas and for the plot and all that, but I pulled some out of my head, so.**

**Tell me what you think and I hope you guys like it!**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


End file.
